OS DIÁRIOS DE SEVERO SNAPE
by TrinitySkywalker
Summary: [SPOILERS DH!]Harry vai recomeçar a vida. Mas algumas perguntas ficaram sem resposta.Então ele recebe um pacote:OS DIÁRIOS DE SNAPE!Lá estão os segredos, as respostas...e muito mais, do que Harry gostaria de saber.CAPÍTULO 4 ON!
1. PRÓLOGO

** Prólogo**

Harry acordou assustado, dando um pulo na cama, e acabou batendo a cabeça na lâmpada da mesinha. A dor da pancada fez com que ele despertasse de vez e percebesse que tinha acabado de ter um pesadelo, como nos velhos tempos. Era estranho, porque, desde o duelo com Voldemort e o fim da guerra, ele nunca mais havia tido pesadelos daquele tipo. Ou de qualquer outro tipo, na verdade.

No sonho, Harry estava lá, de novo, na torre de Astronomia e, mais uma vez, não conseguia salvar Dumbledore, que morria assassinado pelo professor Snape, bem na sua frente. Ao observar melhor a fisionomia horrorizada, enojada, de Snape, ele podia ver a sua própria angústia, a sua própria dor, refletiada no rosto feioso do professor de Poções que, antes, ele odiava.

Suando, triste e abatido, Harry se sentou numa ponta da cama. O seu cabelo estava em desordem, as roupas amassadas, o estômago meio embrulhado, confuso com a penumbra do quarto que deixava tudo difícil de distinguir. Ficou esperando a sensação melhorar, tentando se orientar na escuridão e lembrar onde estava. E, aos poucos, conseguiu perceber onde estava, ao enxergar os pôsteres de garotas trouxas de biquini e as flâmulas da Grifinória na parede. O antigo quarto de Sirius Black era, agora, o seu quarto.

Ele tinha resolvido morar na velha casa em Grimmauld Place. Aos poucos, ele estava conseguindo apagar os vestígios dos pais de Sirius, e dos antepassados Black, tornando a mansão mais acolhedora. E a companhia do Monstro não era de todo ruim, agora que eles haviam se entendido, e o elfo parecia querer adivinhar os seus pensamentos para agradá-lo.

É claro que os Weasley ainda insistiam para que ele fosse morar na Toca com eles, mas Harry não achava a idéia muito... segura. Ficar lá significava sentir a presença de Gina em tudo, o tempo todo, e distrair-se pensando nela dia e noite. Mais do que já acontecia no normal. Já que ela ainda estava em Hogwarts, era melhor tentar manter a sanidade nesse meio tempo. E visitar a Toca, agora que ele tinha conquistado a liberdade, longe dos Dursley, era a sua principal atividade social, nas poucas horas de folga que sobravam no esquema puxado de preparação para Auror.

As lembranças do último ano, com as descobertas sobre o passado de Dumbledore, dos seus pais, a luta contra Lorde Voldemort e os seus Comensais, a busca das horcuxes, a descoberta das relíquias da Morte...tudo ainda era tão recente, mas parecia que tinha sido em outra vida.

Realmente, aquela agora era outra vida.

Mas ainda havia alguns assuntos mal resolvidos, algumas perguntas sem resposta, que voltavam agora para assombrá-lo. Tudo estava bem, é certo. Mas havia ainda tanta coisa que ele gostaria de saber! Mesmo depois de tudo, ele ainda ansiava por respostas sobre o passado.

Inquieto, Harry não se sentia confortável para dividir suas dúvidas com ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto. Agora, com o fim da guerra e a derrota de Voldemort, todos tinham tantas coisas mais urgentes na cabeça, ocupados em comemorar a vitória, em refazer suas vidas, enterrar seus entes queridos. Ele só podia esperar que, com o tempo, o resto da história fosse revelado, de algum modo.

Com o coração disparado, ele logo que reconheceu a coruja cinzenta que entrava voando pela janela como sendo de Hogwart. Havia um pergaminho com o lacre da escola e um pacote embrulhado em papel pardo. Cheio de curiosidade, ele abriu de qualquer jeito o pergaminho. A carta, pouco mais do que um bilhete sucinto e misterioso, era da professora Minerva, agora a nova diretora de Hogwarts:

"Caro Harry,

Espero que você esteja bem, e que esteja aproveitando bastante a preparação para Auror.

Ao arrumar as coisas aqui no Castelo, encontramos isso, endereçado a você. Espero que aqui, nesse pacote, estejam algumas das respostas que você com certeza ainda deve precisar. Conte conosco, sempre

Minerva MacGonagall"

Harry ficou ainda mais curioso. Rasgou rapidamente o papel grosso que envolvia o misterioso volume e abriu. E, então, surpreendeu-se com o conteúdo. O que estava ali dentro era um conjunto de manuscritos, escritos com uma letra pequena e apertada que ele conhecia muito bem. Na primeira página, como se fosse uma capa, estava um título breve

"Diários de Severo Snape"

E, numa folha à parte, um bilhete, como dedicatória:

"Harry Potter:

Se você está lendo esses papéis, isso significa que Dumbledore morreu e eu estou foragido. Porque fui eu quem o assassinou.

Eu tinha certeza de que esse dia chegaria. O dia em que seria necessário deixar para você as informações que lhe faltam. Aquilo que você precisa saber sobre o que aconteceu nesses últimos dezessete anos. Cumprindo uma antiga promessa, escrevi esses volumes, esperando que você leia quando chegar o momento certo. Espero que encontre aqui as respostas que precisa. Escrevi tudo isso para você, Harry Potter. Espero que seja útil.

Severo Snape"

Snape, o assassino de Dumbledore. Snape, aquele mesmo professor que tinha passado todos esses anos demonstrando uma mistura de ódio e desprezo por Harry. O Comensal da Morte. O professor que ele tinha detestado e desconfiado durante todos aqueles anos em Hogwarts. O aliado fiel de Dumbledore, o agente duplo da Ordem. O homem enigmático e amargo, que havia amado sua mãe durante toda a sua vida. E que havia morrido daquela maneira triste, nos seus braços.

Cada vez mais curioso, abriu o primeiro volume e começou a ler...


	2. Chapter 1 A QUESTÃO INICIAL

CAPÍTULO 1.

A QUESTÃO INICIAL

Potter:

Acho que o mais produtivo para começar é tratar logo da questão inicial básica. Sem resolvê-la, esses volumes não terão utilidade nenhuma. Qual questão? É óbvia: por que você deveria confiar em mim?  
Como eu sei que você já naturalmente não confia em mim, imagino que, depois dos próximos acontecimentos, terá toda a justificativa para não acreditar em nada do que eu escrevi. Por isso, sinto que preciso, antes de mais nada, deixar algumas explicações.

Não gostaria de ser óbvio, mas, em todo o caso: é verdade, Potter, eu não gosto de você. Assim como sei que você não gosta de mim. E você estava certo ao pensar que eu já não gostava de você mesmo antes de conhecê-lo, antes de você vir estudar em Hogwarts. Eu detestava a lembrança da sua existência. E detestava ainda mais a sua sobrevivência. Detestava saber que sua mãe morreu para salvar você.

Você é extraordinariamente parecido, praticamente idêntico, ao seu pai. Quase uma cópia do arrogante Tiago Potter. Eu sempre detestei o seu pai, desde o primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts. Eu o odiava tanto que a simples semelhança sua com ele já seria suficiente para me fazer mal. Mas era ainda pior. Porque você também herdou uma característica marcante da sua mãe. Você tem os olhos dela.

Os olhos de Lílian Evans. Impossíveis de esquecer ou confundir. Assim, cada vez que você olhava para mim, eram os olhos dela que eu via. Olhos que pareciam querer me lembrar a todo o momento da promessa que eu fiz a ela, pouco antes dela morrer. A promessa de que eu faria todo o possível para proteger o filho dela do mal... E de que, quando fosse necessário, iria ajudá-lo na missão que, sabíamos pela Profecia, você teria que cumprir. Essa promessa tornou-se um compromisso mais forte e importante do que um Voto Perpétuo. Porque foi um compromisso mágico em nome de dois grandes amores. O amor dela por você, e o meu por ela.

Como eu sei o quanto você é lento, Potter, deixe-me colocar as coisas de um modo bem claro e fácil de entender: eu amava Lílian Evans. Eu sempre amei. Amava desde os tempos de escola e continuei amando, mesmo depois que ela morreu. Esse foi o meu único e grande amor.

É preciso que você saiba que Lílian Evans era uma garota muito popular na época de escola. Uma bruxa inteligente e talentosa, excelente aluna. Mas também era linda, cheia de vida, animada, charmosa. Mais do que isso, uma qualidade única de Lílian Evans era conseguir ser gentil e atenciosa com todos, mesmo aqueles menos populares. Ela conseguia enxergar qualidades e beleza onde ninguém mais via, nem mesmo a própria pessoa. Talvez por isso ela tenha se tornado minha amiga. Pelo menos por um tempo. Ajudou também o fato do professor Slughorn, ao notar nosso talento em Poções, ter-nos colocado como par nas aulas dele. Com esse contato, ficamos próximos. E era só conhecer Lílian Evans um pouco mais para se apaixonar por ela. Ela e eu nunca fomos namorados, ou algo do gênero. E eu nunca revelei meus sentimentos, não naquela época. Por isso, tenho certeza de que a maioria das pessoas nunca desconfiou do que eu sentia.

Não creio que isso seja assim tão difícil de acreditar. Mas, de qualquer maneira, você viu algo que pode parecer em conflito com o que estou dizendo agora naquela lembrança na Penseira. Aquele momento desagradável em que seu pai e seu padrinho resolveram se divertir com a minha humilhação pública. O que você certamente não entendeu é que o motivo pelo qual aquela lembrança é tão dolorosa para mim não é a cena grotesca com o seu pai ou Sirius. Vivi momentos semelhantes, ou bem piores até, nas mãos daqueles dois, durante os tempos de escola. E também consegui retribuir à altura.

Não, o motivo era outro.

Você deve se lembrar muito bem do modo rude, grosseiro, como eu me dirigi à Lílian naquele momento. Ela se levantou para me defender, quando ninguém mais faria isso, e eu a ofendi brutalmente. Pois é esse meu comportamento com ela que faz essa lembrança ser tão dolorosa. Porque eu fui cruel com Lílian, e foi proposital. Quis feri-la, porque a simples idéia de que ela tivesse pena de mim era intolerável. E eu detestava o quanto eu dependia dela, o quanto eu vivia em função da atenção dela, e ela nem mesmo percebia. Ela era minha amiga, minha parceira nas aulas de Poções. Nunca olhou para mim de outro modo. Detestava o quanto isso me doía, o ciúme e a dor que ela me causava. Mas aquilo me custou muito mais do que eu podia imaginar. Custou a amizade dela, o pequeno convívio diário que tínhamos. E eu acabei sofrendo ainda mais por isso.

Alguns anos mais tarde, quando a Profecia foi feita, eu trabalhava como espião para o Lorde das Trevas seguindo e espionando o professor Dumbledore. Apesar de jovem, eu já era um Comensal da Morte de prestígio. Estava lá no Cabeça de Javali naquela noite, e ouvi tudo, ou pelo menos a maior parte, do que Sibila Trelawney disse a ele. Logo soube que aquela era uma Profecia importante. E, claro, corri a contar ao Lorde das Trevas.

Mas quando soube como ele havia interpretado o que eu contei, quando soube que ele pretendia matar você, seu pai e sua mãe, eu me desesperei.

Não tenho tempo, nem disposição para mentiras ou falsidades, portanto vou ser explícito e direto: eu não me importava minimamente com a sua vida ou a do seu pai. Tudo o que eu queria, o que eu precisava, era salvar Lílian Evans. Porque era com ela que eu me importava.

E foi por esse motivo que procurei o professor Dumbledore. Eu sabia que só ele poderia me ajudar. Ele sempre foi um homem muito inteligente, um bruxo poderoso e sábio. Era o único bruxo que até mesmo o Lorde das Trevas sempre respeitou e temeu. Contei tudo a ele e expus minhas intenções. Ele conseguiu entender mais até do que eu havia contado. Dispôs-se a ajudar, em troca da minha colaboração.

Quando ele me propôs ser um agente duplo, eu me surpreendi. Muitas vezes, depois de ter aceitado e começado a espionar para a Ordem da Fênix sob seu comando, eu mesmo cheguei a duvidar e perguntar: "Professor, por que confiar em mim?" Eu estava preparado para ser analisado, questionado, dissecado, ser alvo de especulação e desconfiança. Imaginava que seria um tipo de informante. Mas isso nem me incomodava. Eu só queria a ajuda dele para salvar Lílian Evans. Mas ele enxergou muito mais em mim. Ele confiou, mesmo depois de saber das coisas mais horríveis que eu fiz. Ele passou a dividir comigo seus receios, suas idéias, seus planos.

Eu conquistei a confiança dele, a sua aceitação, sem disfarces. E ele conquistou a minha lealdade e dedicação incondicional para toda a vida.

O professor Alvo Dumbledore foi uma espécie de pai que eu não tive. Foi o meu mentor, e a única pessoa com quem pude me abrir. Eu daria minha vida por ele. E, no entanto, o que ele me fez prometer foi muito pior do que a morte.

No início desse ano, Narcisa Malfoy e sua irmã, Bellatrix Lestrange, foram me procurar, na minha casa. Draco havia se tornado um Comensal da Morte e o Lorde das Trevas havia lhe dado a missão de assassinar Dumbledore. Tenho certeza de que isso foi feito como uma vingança pela falha de Lucius. O Lorde das Trevas não acreditava realmente que Draco fosse capaz de cumprir a missão e pretendia usar isso como desculpa para matá-lo. Narcisa desconfiou disso também. Por isso me procurou, para pedir ajuda para o filho. Suplicou por um Voto Perpétuo. Bellatrix, assim como alguns outros Comensais, já desconfiava da minha lealdade, o que punha meu disfarce em risco. Se eu não aceitasse o pedido de Narcisa, imediatamente ficaria sob suspeita. Então, concordei em fazer o Voto Perpétuo. Estava disposto a morrer para manter meu disfarce.

Logo em seguida, voltei a Hogwarts e procurei Dumbledore. Depois que eu contei a ele sobre o Voto Perpétuo que Narcisa Malfoy praticamente me obrigou a fazer, ele pensou muito, por vários dias. Depois, quando me chamou, foi categórico.

- Severo, quero que você me dê sua palavra de que cumprirá o que o Voto Perpétuo exige!

- Mas, professor...

- Entenda, Severo. Você sabe, tão bem quanto eu, que eu estou morrendo... Quero proteger o jovem Draco. Eu sei que ele não é um assassino. Não conseguiria me matar. Mas sei que Voldemort não terá escrúpulos em eliminá-lo se ele não completar a missão. Pretendo, com a sua ajuda, fazer tudo para que Draco perceba o erro e venha para o nosso lado, para que possamos escondê-lo, protegê-lo. Prometa que, quando a hora chegar, você irá me matar, Severo.

- Mas... Por que, professor? Eu...

- Prometa, Severo! A sua vida é muito mais importante para essa causa do que a minha. Eu sou um velho bruxo... E não tenho o menor problema em morrer. Mas posso me dar ao luxo de escolher a forma e momento da minha morte... questão, claro... – E piscou, sorridente, como se aquilo fosse uma piada. – Mas, para mim, a morte será só uma nova aventura... É muito importante, para todos nós, que o seu disfarce junto a Voldemort seja mantido e que você continue vivo. Por isso, prometa!

- Sim, senhor.

- Muito bem.

Eu saí da sala logo em seguida e, depois disso, por muito tempo, Dumbledore não tocou mais nesse assunto. Até que, pouco antes das férias de verão terminarem, ele me chamou para uma conversa.

- Severo, resolvi fazer algumas mudanças para esse ano.

- Sim?

Ele mantinha uma expressão indecifrável quando continuou:

- Pretendo convidar Horácio Slughorn para voltar a lecionar aqui na escola.

Por um momento, eu não entendi o que ele estava tentando me dizer. Mas acho que Dumbledore imaginava a minha confusão, porque continuou:

- Eu sei que você sempre ambicionou o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas... Acho que agora chegou o momento de fazer sua vontade, Severo. Quero convidá-lo para assumir esse posto, e trazer Slughorn para lecionar Poções novamente.

Ora, mesmo sendo lerdo, Potter, você deve ter percebido que nenhum professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas consegue ficar por mais de um ano em Hogwarts. Eu já sabia disso, e Dumbledore já havia mencionado algo sobre uma maldição colocada pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas nesse cargo. Apesar de querer essa vaga, eu sabia que a razão pela qual o professor não me deixava ocupá-la era, além de ajudar a proteger meu disfarce, proteger a minha permanência em Hogwarts. Diante da minha surpresa, ele continuou:

- Preciso de Slughorn, Severo. Só ele tem uma lembrança fundamental... uma conversa com Tom Riddle... que é fundamental para nós. Sobre a quantidade de Horcruxes...

Eu estava, é claro, acompanhando de perto a pesquisa de Dumbledore atrás das horcruxes do Lorde das Trevas. Nem por um momento duvidei da veracidade da explicação. Mas naquele instante eu soube: ele já imaginava que eu teria que sair de Hogwarts ao final do ano, de qualquer maneira, e, por isso, queria aproveitar para contentar minha ambição e também trazer Slughorn para cá. E isso só podia significar uma coisa: ele tinha certeza de que eu teria que matá-lo.

Ao longo do ano, eu protestei várias vezes. Mas o professor foi inflexível. E eu percebi que essa seria a segunda promessa difícil que eu teria que cumprir, mesmo à custa do máximo da minha determinação e da minha força.

Então, a partir do início do ano letivo, comecei a organizar meus escritos, porque sabia que eles seriam a sua única fonte de informações quando o seu sexto ano aqui terminasse. Porque Dumbledore estaria morto, eu estaria foragido ou preso em Azkaban. E ninguém mais sabe a maioria das informações escritas aqui.

Como você talvez um dia compreenda, Potter, eu acho que, apesar de tudo, não somos tão diferentes assim. Nós dois tivemos infâncias muito difíceis e traumáticas. Nós dois somos muito parecidos com nossos pais (com a diferença de que você tem algum tipo de idolatria pela imagem ilusória do seu pai enquanto eu odeio o meu). Nós dois encontramos na figura do professor Alvo Dumbledore muito mais do que simplesmente o diretor da escola. E, mais importante de tudo: Eu quero que o Lorde das Trevas seja derrotado, seja eliminado definitivamente, tanto quanto você. Quero porque é o certo, porque é o melhor para toda a Comunidade bruxa, mas, principalmente, por vingança. Vingança pela morte de Lílian Evans.

Enfim, Potter, espero que esse início tenha resolvido a questão. Assim, vamos ao que realmente interessa...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obrigada a todos que vieram ler o prólogo, espero que gostem da fic!! E até o próximo capítulo!!


	3. Chapter 2 O VERÃO DE 1991

Com a casa silenciosa, Harry desceu até a cozinha, serviu-se de um grande copo de leite da geladeira e subiu para o quarto novamente. Ele não tinha a menor idéia onde aqueles manuscritos iam chegar, mas mesmo assim, tinha certeza de que não ia conseguir parar de ler tudo aquilo enquanto não acabasse a última página. Por isso, sentou-se confortavelmente na cama, tirou do esconderijo os sapos de chocolates e alguns cookies, colocou o copo de leite em segurança sobre a mesinha e apanhou de novo o primeiro volume, abrindo-o no ponto em que tinha parado. A partir daquela página, o texto parecia diferente: estava cheio de anotações posteriores, correções e observações nas margens e no rodapé. Aquilo tudo estava ficando cada vez mais interessante e curioso...

**[1997 Comecei a reler e organizar os meus escritos, antes do início do seu sexto ano letivo, para torná-lo mais compreensível e útil. **

**A minha percepção sobre alguns fatos e pessoas pode ter mudado, desde quando comecei a escrever esses manuscritos, mas isso não é relevante.**

**Só adicionei observações onde achei importante para o seu entendimento.**

**Aqui estão todas as informações que eu obtive ao longo dos anos, tudo o que Dumbledore compartilhou comigo, especialmente desde que você veio para Hogwarts e o retorno do Lorde das Trevas se tornou iminente. Aqui você vai encontrar, também, mais coisas sobre o passado que talvez já seja hora de você saber.**

**Sei que Dumbledore tem lhe ensinado muito. Mas acho que, depois da morte dele, você e aqueles seus amigos não conseguirão seguir em frente sem as informações que estão aqui. **

**Portanto, pelo menos por uma vez na sua vida, preste muita atenção nas minhas palavras: **

**17 de junho de 1991.**

Odeio o verão. Cada vez mais, eu odeio o verão.

Eu sempre detestei o calor. Calor me fazia lembrar das férias de verão, a inevitável volta para casa. As brigas dos meus pais, as agressões, a violência, os insultos, a humilhação. Calor significava cabelos e pele oleosos, ainda mais do que de costume. O suor, o incômodo.

Quando voltei para Hogwarts como professor, havia uma espécie de vantagem nessa estação detestável: as férias de verão no Castelo. Agora eu podia passar os verões na escola, tranquilamente. Um longo período de paz. Distância dos alunos e das aulas. Sossego.

Até este ano.

OK, tinha sido um ótimo banquete. Boa comida, as cores da Sonserina decorando o Salão. A Sonserina tinha conseguido vencer o torneio de Quadribol, além do campeonato das Casas, mais uma vez. E isso sempre me dá um prazer especial. E as férias iam começar.

Mas aí, logo depois do banquete, Dumbledore se aproximou de mim e disse, em um tom casual:

- Severo, é este ano. Vou mandar uma coruja para o menino, agora no verão. Ele vem para Hogwarts, logo depois das férias...

Nós dois sabíamos muito bem de qual menino ele estava falando. Era óbvio. E, afinal, ele só estava me lembrando de um fato inevitável, previsível. A passagem do tempo.

E eu percebi que a perspectiva das férias não me parecia tão vantajosa assim. Todo esse tempo de calma e sossego no Castelo ia ser pouco.

Eu entendo Dumbledore. Claro, era melhor dizer alguma coisa agora. Ele estava me contando agora, lembrando de um jeito sutil, para que eu ficasse preparado para o novo ano letivo. Sem susto, sem drama, sem comentários.

- É... Está na época. – foi só o que eu consegui responder.

O que mais eu podia falar?

E naquela hora, eu estava concentrado em uma coisa mais urgente. Como conseguir respirar, por exemplo.

Ouvir aquilo foi como um soco, uma azaração atingindo a boca do estômago.

De algum lugar, começaram a escapar lembranças, emoções... que eu tinha a certeza de já ter superado. Pelo menos um pouco. Mas ficou óbvio que eu estava enganado. Era mesmo estranho, porque eu até reconheci a sensação, a dor. Aquele tipo estranho de dor era física, como se uma parte do meu corpo tivesse sido arrancada à força sem anestesia. Como se eu tivesse começado a sangrar, com alguma ferida aberta e exposta.

Inacreditável. Foi quase como se tudo estivesse acontecendo de novo, ali, na minha frente. E a dor... Aquela mesma dor, de tantos anos atrás! Igualzinha! Como se a Lílian tivesse acabado de morrer bem na minha frente outra vez.

Na verdade, foi isso, a minha reação e não a notícia da vinda do garoto em si, o que me deixou chocado.

Eu nunca pensei que só o anúncio de uma coisa tão previsível fosse me deixar desse jeito. Fosse capaz de causar tanto estrago... Que a simples notícia fosse capaz de reabrir tantas feridas.

Aquela reação era ridícula. Sem nem ter visto o garoto ainda!

Quer dizer, é lógico, eu sempre soube que não ia ser fácil.

Depois do fim da Guerra, eu decidi continuar em Hogwarts. Não que eu tivesse grandes opções, ou algum outro lugar para ir, na verdade. Mesmo se eu quisesse. Eu estava marcado como ex-Comensal. Fui considerado inocente de todas as acusações contra mim pelo Ministério, é claro. Mas ninguém confiava em mim. Todos me viam como um representante daquilo que mais detestavam e temiam: as Artes das Trevas e os Comensais da Morte. Ficar em Hogwarts era, se não a única, a minha melhor escolha. Mesmo se houvesse alguma alternativa. Ao me manter na escola, o professor Dumbledore me garantiu a liberdade, um emprego e segurança. Mais do que isso, respeitabilidade. Ao continuar como professor da escola, Chefe de uma das Casas, eu me tornava um respeitável membro da sociedade bruxa.

E, de qualquer maneira, minhas habilitações para o trabalho eram meio específicas, e não parecia haver um grande mercado de trabalho para espião, ou agente duplo, em nenhum outro lugar por aí.

Eu até que tinha sorte, dentro das possibilidades. Dumbledore confiava em mim, apesar do meu passado. Um passado que ele conhecia melhor do que ninguém. E eu confiava nele. Estava seguro, aquecido e bem alimentado, e era grato por isso.

O problema é que eu sabia, desde o início, que ficar significava ter que me encontrar com o menino um dia. Dar aulas para ele.

Mas, pelo menos, eu sabia que teria um tempo para me preparar para isso. Dez anos.

Eu gostaria de saber quem foi o estúpido que inventou o clichê de que o tempo cura tudo.

Afinal, foram dez anos! Dez malditos anos! Dez anos vivendo numa espécie de hibernação, tentando me anestesiar, enterrando lembranças e emoções. Dia após dia. Eu estava decidido a fazer tudo o que fosse possível. Fortaleci o meu autocontrole. Passei a praticar meditação. Fiquei ainda melhor em Oclumência. Eu me isolei ainda mais das pessoas. Nunca fui muito do tipo sociável, mesmo. Sempre fui bom em afastar as pessoas. Fiquei cada vez melhor. Vida pessoal? Eu sempre escolhi não ter vida pessoal. Com o pouco que saiu do meu controle, eu já tive a minha cota de emoções e sentimentos por toda uma vida.

Encontrei satisfação fazendo isso por dez anos. Por uma década eu vivi num tipo de hibernação, intocado e intocável, cada ano igual ao anterior. E estava conseguindo me sentir bem assim. Achei até que já tivesse superado.

Mas, no fundo, eu sabia. Eu fiz de tudo para não pensar no assunto, mas eu sabia. Sempre soube que o tempo ia passar e o garoto viria estudar em Hogwarts. E eu seria obrigado a me encontrar com ele aqui. Conviver, dar aulas para ele.

Harry Potter. O filho de Lílian. Filho dela com outro homem, e não comigo.

Ah, não, não só isso... Pior, muito pior! Ainda por cima, tinha que ser filho do homem que eu mais odiei, sempre. Filho de Tiago Potter. O riquinho, mimado, paparicado... O craque popular de Quadribol da escola... Exibido, arrogante, provocador... falso.

Mas era dele que Lílian gostava. Foi com ele que se casou. Outro homem. Mesmo se eu já não tivesse outros motivos, só isso bastaria para que eu o odiasse por toda a minha vida!

Ah, aquele idiota! Ele não a merecia! Não dava valor ao que tinha! Ele não a protegeu. A arrogância dele matou os dois e me deixou com o peso desse maldito menino para proteger. Proteger esse menino, justo eu?

Pois é. Foi só escutar aquela primeira frase de Dumbledore que tudo isso passou pela minha cabeça. Todas aquelas emoções contraditórias. Lembranças demais. Raiva. Inveja. Culpa. Ciúme. Dor. Saudade. Todo aquele amor desesperado que eu sentia por ela, que me consumiu. E aquela absurda promessa de proteger o menino, que eu tinha feito por causa desse amor.

Eu sei, é ridículo. É patético. Vergonhoso. Eu, que não sou exatamente um exemplo de compaixão, nem de tolerância com fraquezas, fiquei com pena de mim mesmo.

Na mesma hora eu tive certeza de que não ia coseguir encarar ninguém me sentindo assim. Mesmo com Oclumência. Não dá. Eu tinha que sair de lá. Tinha que me recuperar, minimamente. Por isso, pela primeira vez em todos esses anos, eu escolhi voltar para Spinner's End no verão. Irônico, não é? Voltar, depois de tanto tempo. A casa estava vazia, agora que meus pais tinham morrido. Não sei por que nunca a vendi. De qualquer modo, ninguém nunca se interessou por ela. Agora, parece perfeita. A decadência, a feiúra, o abandono, tudo combina com o meu estado de espírito.

Ontem recebi uma coruja dos Malfoy me convidando para a tradicional festa do Solstício de Verão na Mansão. Não é uma ironia eu ter comigo um convite, absurdamente indesejado, enquanto a aristocracia bruxa disputa um desses, praticamente a tapa?

Não, eu não quero sair de casa.

É verão, eu odeio o verão!

** 30 de junho de 1991.**

A minha casa parece ainda mais lúgubre do que eu me lembrava. Talvez por causa da escuridão, do ruído do vento lá fora.

Tenho mantido as cortinas fechadas. Aqui dentro, tudo sempre escuro. Eu fico aqui, sentado na sala, na antiga poltrona que foi do meu pai, mergulhado numa espécie de letargia profunda.

No início, eu não pretendia beber. Não muito, pelo menos. Mas aí, eu pensei: por que não? Eu nunca bebo. Nunca me permito nenhum tipo de fraqueza. Nem essa, nem qualquer outra. Mas achei que, dessa vez, podia me permitir esse luxo. Podia me afogar em autopiedade, pelo menos uma vez na vida. E daí?

A verdade é que foi impossível não me lembrar daquela mulher, com toda a dor que isso me trazia. Eu precisava pensar em alguma outra coisa. Em uma boa dose de uísque de fogo, por exemplo. Aí, dei um gole no uísque. Mais um. Os dois primeiros tinham descido com certa dificuldade, mas depois, foi puro veludo dourado. Até que o uísque de fogo acabou.

Liquidei com o estoque de uísque, passei para o vinho dos elfos, sem a menor cerimônia. Quem sabe o vinho faria o que o uísque não tinha conseguido?

Primeiro, eu queria deixar o vinho afogar a minha tristeza, me anestesiar. Mas depois, decidi que, já que eu tinha começado a lembrar, podia deixar o vinho me levar, embarcar de vez nas minhas lembranças.

Nunca tinha bebido tanto, daquele jeito.

Mulheres são uma ilusão, mulheres são uma ilusão, mulheres são uma ilusão.

A frase ficava reverberando na minha cabeça. Não sobrava muito mais nada que fizesse sentido no meu cérebro que, graças ao álcool, parecia ter sido devastado por um tufão.

Achar que a bebida ia deixar as lembranças mais fáceis era outra ilusão, é claro. Eu devia saber.

Tudo o que eu consegui foi deixar o vinho alimentar minha tristeza, enfraquecer meu autocontrole e mergulhar de uma vez nas memórias, no horror, na tristeza.

Ou então, pode ser que eu ainda não bebi o bastante.

** 29 de julho de 1991.**

Nem tinha percebido o lixo vergonhoso em que eu tinha me transformado.

Narcisa esteve aqui ontem. Estranho? Na verdade, "estranho" é uma palavra suave demais para descrever o que aconteceu.

Eu sei que estava bebendo muito, desde que cheguei. Depois de um tempo, a realidade não passava de um borrão confuso e impreciso. Não tinha parado de beber por tempo suficiente para ter ressaca, por exemplo. Passei a maior parte desses dias dormindo um sono leve e nervoso. Nauseado, acho que acabei desmaiando algumas vezes.

Assim, eu me levantei ontem, em algum momento, sem saber se era dia ou noite lá fora. Atordoado, com a intenção de dar uma lavada no rosto, quem sabe até tomar um banho. Mal tive tempo de me enxugar, quando ouvi alguém batendo na porta. Depois de um tempo e de alguma insistência, suficiente para me convencer de que não era uma alucinação, fui atender.

Era ela. Narcisa Black Malfoy. Estava lá, parada na frente da minha porta. Tinha abaixado o capuz da capa o suficiente para se identificar. Estava tão pálida que parecia refulgir na escuridão. A cabeleira loura descendo pelas costas, seus olhos azuis muito claros, enormes.

- Severo – ela sussurrou. – Posso falar com você?

Eu a deixei entrar, surpreso e intrigado. E fiquei parado, sem ação, enquanto ela caminhava até o centro da sala, olhando em volta, como se tentasse se localizar. Ah... Minhas surpresas estavam só começando.

- Desculpe incomodar, Severo... Vindo aqui, sem avisar... Mas eu precisava falar com você... Você não foi à festa do Solstício, então eu...

Ela estava esquisitíssima. Falava assim, com a respiração entrecortada, meio aos soluços.

- Eu... Não quero atrapalhar. Você... eu espero que você não tenha... Quero dizer... você tem algum compromisso?

Eu não tinha compromisso algum, claro. A não ser que se queira chamar de compromisso ficar ali, sentado em casa, enchendo a cara e sentindo saudades de uma mulher impossível que não se consegue esquecer. E morta, ainda por cima.

Mas comecei a ficar alarmado ao desconfiar das possíveis intenções da visita. Alguma coisa no olhar, no tom de voz, na caminhada sensual.

Comecei a pensar rápido numa desculpa, caso Narcisa estivesse mesmo querendo levar em frente a idéia idiota de seduzir um farrapo humano. A simples suspeita já parecia um absurdo.

Mas aí, ela tirou a capa. Na verdade, deixou-a cair no chão, de um jeito displicente. E ela não vestia nada além da capa. Deu um passo à frente, e ficou me encarando, num misto de desafio e entrega.

Não era mais uma suspeita, agora. Era uma verdade absurda. Absurda e assustadora.

Veja bem, não é que ela não seja desejável. Muito pelo contrário. E eu sou feito da maioria dos ingredientes humanos do sexo masculino.

Mas eu não me iludia, nem por um minuto, imaginando que a bela Narcisa Malfoy, a bela princesa de sangue puro, estava interessada em mim, na minha beleza extraordinária. Ou meu charme irresistível. Ou a minha personalidade cativante. Ou, quem sabe, na minha fortuna e meus poderes incalculáveis. Mesmo prejudicado pelo álcool e pela surpresa, meu cérebro ainda estava funcionando. Um mínimo, pelo menos.

Aquilo era encrenca, com certeza.

Sem contar a tremenda complicação dela ser casada, com o homem de quem eu fingia ser grande amigo. Era uma encrenca, sob todos os aspectos.

Claro que, mesmo enquanto pensava em tudo isso, eu sabia que não seria rápido o suficiente para me esquivar. Ainda mais depois do tanto que eu havia bebido. E, tenho que admitir, nada impede uma mulher decidida de conseguir o que quer.

Ah, quem eu estou tentando enganar? Eu seria um grande mentiroso se não reconhecesse que ela mexia comigo, desde quando a conheci. Uma mulher belíssima se oferecendo, assim, não é o tipo de coisa que acontece com freqüência na vida de alguém como eu.

Eu não tinha nenhuma chance de escapar. Nem se eu quisesse.

Eu poderia tentar relatar aqui como se sucederam os fatos até que se consumou nossa relação. Todo aquele ritual que qualquer ser humano adulto conhece e que, apesar de uma ou outra variação, se constitui sempre da mesma coisa. Gostaria de poder narrar tudo como aconteceu, mas meu envolvimento ativo e intenso no processo me impede de descrevê-lo em minúcias.

Digamos que eu me lembro muito bem do seu perfume, levemente floral, sofisticado, exótico. Do seu corpo quente, colado ao meu, convidativo. E da minha surpresa, a maior de todas as surpresas: Narcisa é uma Metamorfomaga!

Pensando bem... Ou a minha maior surpresa foi descobrir que ela sabia do que eu sentia pela Lílian?

Foi um choque, ao mesmo tempo muito excitante e embaraçoso.

O que posso afirmar com certeza é que, depois que todo o meu ímpeto se esgotou, me invadiu um desejo enorme de que ela fosse embora dali. Um desejo cheio de culpa, uma culpa mal focalizada.

Aquilo tinha acabado de vez comigo. Não que não tivesse sido bom. Mas era estranho e confuso. Por que o sexo tinha se tornado tão doloroso e frustrante para mim? E, o que é pior, mesmo me sentindo assim, como eu me deixei levar? Se houvesse um mastro por perto, eu me amarraria nele.

Não gosto de me prolongar em narrações de intimidades.

Eu sabia que nada havia mudado. Eu vivia inadaptado ao mundo. Minha vida toda era uma mentira. Meu único amor tinha sido uma mulher que amava outro e agora estava morta. Morta por minha causa... E, depois de tanto tempo, quando eu finalmente consigo algum sexo, tinha que ser com uma mulher casada, alguém que não gosta de mim, nem eu dela. Mas, o que é pior, alguém que se fazia passar, na hora H, pela outra, a morta.

Seria hilário, se não fosse tão confuso e deprimente.

Parece ainda pior conforme eu escrevo. Mas o que posso dizer foi que, apesar de tudo, havia um lado bom. Além do sexo, propriamente dito, quero dizer. Porque na manhã de hoje tivemos uma conversa bem interessante.

Eu tinha acabado de acordar e resolvido tomar um banho rápido. Quando voltei ao quarto, Narcisa já estava acordada, vestida, quase pronta para sair.

Confesso que fiquei aliviado. A vida de dissimulação é muito mais fácil quando há uma distância, que me permite usar ironia, sarcasmo. Não tenho muito jeito para explicações, despedidas, esse tipo de coisa.

- Ah, Severo... Bom dia! Tenho que ir ... Lucius deve voltar hoje à tarde, e combinamos de ir juntos amanhã ao Beco Diagonal, comprar o material para Draco.

Ela me encarava com uma naturalidade desconcertante. Sorrindo, sem nenhuma malícia, como se estivéssemos nos despedindo depois de um jantar na Mansão. Acho que eu resmunguei alguma coisa em resposta, antes que ela continuasse.

– Sabe que usei o fato de você ser o professor de Poções, e Chefe da Sonserina, como argumento para convencer Lucius a deixar que Draco fosse estudar em Hogwarts? Lucius queria mandá-lo para Durmstrang!! Durmstrang, dá pra imaginar?? Com toda a tradição dos Black em Hogwarts... E como se eu fosse suportar... o meu filho... meu bebê... tão longe!

- Como é?

- Severo! – ela revirou os olhos, como se eu tivesse alguma deficiência mental. - Draco fez onze anos... Meu menino vai para Hogwarts neste outono!

Uma nova onda de lembranças me atingiu. Claro, como eu podia esquecer do nascimento do garoto dos Malfoy, se eu mesmo tinha participado de tudo?

Narcisa deu um sorriso sedutor ao continuar:

- Eu disse ao Lucius que iria lembrar você disso pessoalmente. Pedir para que tomasse bem conta do nosso filho...

Surreal. Acho que a minha reação foi meio óbvia, porque ela logo caiu na gargalhada.

- Severo! Eu estava brincando, homem!! É claro que não foi bem assim... É claro que Lucius não sabe que eu estou aqui! Nem imagina... E não pretendo que saiba nunca, de nada!

- Tudo bem... eu acho.

- Não que ele se importe...

A voz dela soou mais baixa, num tom que parecia... tristeza? Eu segurei seu braço, fazendo com que ela me encarasse.

- Narcisa... Eu tenho que perguntar, antes que você vá embora: por quê? E... por que... eu?

Ela enfrentou o meu olhar com a altivez.

- Há muito tempo eu lhe fiz uma confidência... Você se lembra?

É claro que eu me lembrava. Numa Festa do Solstício de verão, há uns dez anos atrás, ela havia dito que amava Lucius, e que ele a ignorava, a traía.

Ela sabia que eu me lembrava. Fez uma pausa, esquivando-se do meu contato e voltando a me dar as costas, enquanto terminava de colocar os brincos.

- Eu amo o meu marido. É ridículo isso, tão ridículo quanto verdadeiro. E anseio por ele. De um modo quase... humilhante. Você não tem idéia, Severo, do que é! Já é difícil ter um amor não correspondido, impossível... isso eu imagino que você possa entender. Mas conviver com essa pessoa no dia-a-dia, ser casada, dividir a cama com alguém que rejeita você... Rejeita seu carinho, suas carícias, com desprezo...

Ela suspirou, voltando a me encarar, como se tivesse recuperado o controle. Eu podia ver ainda o brilho das lágrimas nos seus olhos enormes, mas a sua expressão estava agora dominada pela raiva, pela arrogância típica. Um tipo de sarcasmo que dava para reconhecer como orgulho ferido.

- Pois é... a Princesa de Gelo é cheia de fogo... Mas é horrível para uma mulher... qualquer uma... se sentir rejeitada. Não se sentir capaz de seduzir. Mais do que isso, ser rejeitada pelo homem que ama, pelo único homem que deseja no mundo. É...

Sacudiu a cabeça, sem completar a frase.

- Eu precisava me sentir desejável. Precisava recuperar o que o desprezo de Lucius tirou de mim... É isso. A sensação de me sentir... desejada ao extremo. Sim, desejada ao extremo... Era disso que eu estava precisando. Foi isso o que eu vim buscar. E foi ótimo. Como eu imaginei que seria...

- Mas... Por que eu?

- Ora, Severo... Eu achei que, a essa altura, uma pergunta como essa fosse desnecessária!

Sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. E eu reconheci naquela sua expressão a mulher inteligente e charmosa que poucas pessoas conheciam e que eu admirava.

- Digamos que... Eu não queria um estranho. Dos homens do nosso círculo de amizades, você é o único que não me é repugnante. Você... não é vergonhosamente submisso ou bajulador... É inteligente, o que eu admiro muito... é culto... não é desagradável... Hmm, na verdade, digamos que você tem o seu charme.

Acho que eu não consegui evitar uma careta de descrédito, alguma coisa assim, porque ela riu, e continuou.

- É sério, você tem o seu charme, Severo! Não sou só eu que acho... as mulheres comentam...Mas, o que foi mais importante na minha decisão... Somos amigos, não somos? Eu já sabia que não era o amor da sua vida, Severo... Assim como você não é o meu. Somos duas almas perdidas... dois solitários... Podemos matar a fome um do outro, não é?

Deu um suspiro, e por um instante nós dois ficamos nos encarando em um entendimento silencioso.

– Mas eu estou falando sério sobre tomar conta de Draco em Hogwarts... – ela interrompeu meus pensamentos, mudando de assunto. - Eu lhe peço, Severo, como um favor especial. Em nome da nossa amizade, dos anos que nos conhecemos. Draco é um menino inteligente... Mas eu sei que eu e o pai o mimamos demais. Ele não é tão esperto quanto parece. Não tem idéia de como é a vida real...

- Fique tranqüila, Narcisa.

Ela terminou me dando um beijo leve, que pareceu até carinhoso, de despedida:

- Muito obrigada, Severo! Você não faz idéia do quanto eu precisava de algo assim...

Deu um suspiro, recuperou sua fachada de charme distante e elegante, e se afastou rápido, na direção da porta. Antes de sair, virou-se mais uma vez e repetiu:

- Foi ótimo! Como eu imaginei que seria... - em seguida, completou com um tipo de promessa um pouco assustadora. - Eu vou querer repetir qualquer hora... Cuide-se, Severo. E cuide do meu menino quando ele chegar a Hogwarts!

Mulheres são uma ilusão. A frase voltou a reverberar na minha cabeça.

OK, talvez, nem tudo fosse tão ruim assim. Essa história toda com Narcisa talvez fosse um erro, mas não havia falsidade. Ela não tinha dito nem insinuado que estava interessada em mim. Só não queria ser deixada sozinha naquela noite. E eu, mesmo querendo a solidão, tinha encontrado nela alguma coisa além do sexo. Um pouco de compreensão sem palavras, talvez. Éramos o que precisávamos. Como ela mesma definiu: duas almas perdidas, irremediavelmente presas à nossa solidão, só isso. Sem promessas, sem ilusão. Eu poderia ficar ainda muito tempo filosofando aqui sobre essas coisas. Talvez o resto das férias de verão.

Vou voltar para Hogwarts.

**[1997 – Mantive esse relato para que saiba que Narcisa é muito mais inteligente do que parece, é capaz de atos surpreendentes, e deduziu, por si mesma, muito sobre meus sentimentos por Lílian Evans. E, a informação mais importante, é Metamorfomaga. De resto, como eu mesmo já disse, não tenho o menor interesse em me prolongar em narrações, ou comentários, sobre intimidades. Só espero que já tenha idade suficiente para não se chocar ao descobrir que não sou nenhuma espécie de monge.**

** 31 de julho de 1991.**

Voltei ontem. Aliviado, de certa forma. Cheguei ao fundo do poço, mais uma vez, e consegui sair. Dumbledore me chamou, assim que cheguei. Como de hábito, eu acho que estava me esperando.

- Que bom que voltou, Severo.

Não me perguntou nada sobre as férias, nem fez nenhum comentário. Não sei como ele consegue, mas tenho certeza de que sabe de tudo.

Parecia satisfeito com a minha volta. Mesmo assim, apesar do seu jeito amistoso, como sempre, ao me receber, eu percebi que havia alguma coisa errada. Tinha uma expressão muito séria, preocupada, como há muito tempo não via. Assim que eu entrei na sua sala, ele começou a falar, sem rodeios.

- Severo, aconteceram algumas coisas inquietantes enquanto você esteve fora.

- O que houve, professor?

- Sente-se.

Dizendo isso, ele começou a servir dois cálices de hidromel. Mas então parou, sacudindo a cabeça, em silêncio, como se mudasse de idéia. Com um novo movimento da varinha, fez desaparecer os dois cálices e, em seu lugar, fez surgir duas canecas de chocolate quente. O aroma delicioso encheu a sala na mesma hora.

Depois de saborear o primeiro gole da bebida e passar a outra caneca para mim, voltou a falar:

- Nicolau Flammel e a esposa foram atacados, há cerca de 2 dias atrás. Alguém conseguiu entrar na casa e render Nicolau e Perenelle, mantendo-os prisioneiros. Veja bem... ambos sabemos que esse alguém não poderia ser uma pessoa comum. Trata-se, pelo que podemos deduzir, de um bruxo das Trevas capaz de se disfarçar muito bem, e com conhecimento e poder suficiente para conseguir burlar todos os feitiços de segurança que pusemos na casa. Alguém com essas características, interessado em Nicolau Flammel... você pode imaginar qual o objetivo.

Ele fez uma pausa, enquanto eu assimilava a magnitude da informação.

- Pois bem. Foi fácil concluir que a Pedra não estava lá com eles. Quando isso ficou claro, os dois foram torturados impiedosamente, para que revelassem o esconderijo.

- Eles estão bem, Professor? – a imagem do que a tortura pode causar ao equilíbrio mental de uma pessoa era bem clara na minha cabeça.

- Fisicamente, os dois estão ótimos. Ficaram muito abalados, é claro. Mas nenhum dano permanente, graças a Merlin. Assim que Nicolau conseguiu, mandou uma mensagem codificada especial para mim, contando tudo que aconteceu. Perenelle foi menos agredida. Flammel desmaiou, ficou muito confuso e desorientado... Ele quase não lembra de nada do que aconteceu, ou do que disse. Mas nós dois concluímos que o criminoso conseguiu extrair dele a localização da Pedra Filosofal. O esconderijo onde ela tem sido mantida em segurança durante todos esses anos.

Ele fez uma pausa, me dando tempo de absorver a informação. Nós dois sabíamos da gravidade daquilo. Uma preocupação antiga que compartilhamos parecia se concretizar.

Dumbledore recostou-se na sua cadeira, juntando as pontas dos dedos, num gesto típico dele. Quando voltou a falar, tinha o ar distante e circunspecto:

- É claro que eu conversei com os duendes de Gringotes sobre a segurança dos seus cofres... Mesmo assim, acabei achando melhor tomar outras medidas para garantir a segurança da Pedra.

Ele me encarou, quase adivinhando as perguntas silenciosas que eu ainda não tinha formulado.

- Mandei Hagrid aproveitar a viagem e retirar a Pedra de Gringotes. Trazê-la direto para cá. Não há lugar mais seguro do que Hogwarts. Aqui no Castelo teremos melhores condições de protegê-la.

- Que viagem?

- Ah, sim... É verdade. Tivemos um pouco de... dificuldade... em entregar a carta. Certa... resistência... bem maior do que o previsto... para que a carta chegasse a Harry Potter...

- Como assim?

Eu sabia que o filho de Lílian estava sendo criado por trouxas, pela detestável irmã dela e o marido. O menino estava protegido pelo sangue, por causa do estúpido sacrifício da mãe por ele. Protegido? Nas garras daquela... Petúnia? Eu tinha lá as minhas dúvidas.

- Parece que os tios não queriam que Harry recebesse o convite para Hogwarts. Mandei dezenas de corujas sem que o menino conseguisse receber. Acabei perdendo a paciência e enviando Hagrid para entregar pessoalmente, em mãos. Ele vai aproveitar para ajudá-lo na compra do material...

Suspirou, e os seus olhos brilharam de satisfação quando completou:

- O próprio Hagrid teve idéia de levar um bolo, já que é aniversário dele...

Ah, sim. Como se alguém ainda precisasse me lembrar disso...

- O garoto tem sofrido na mão dos parentes trouxas... Às vezes, ao longo desses anos,eu me perguntava se o preço da segurança dele não tem sido alto demais... – Dumbledore completou quase como se pensasse alto. – Mas, depois do que aconteceu com Nicolau Flammel, eu fico mais convencido de que o perigo continua à espreita...

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que ele voltasse a falar.

- Eu já disse a você várias vezes: tenho a certeza de que Voldemort ainda não foi destruído definitivamente. Seu corpo foi destruído, mas ele não morreu. Pode demorar, mas ele vai voltar. Sempre, depois de uma derrota e uma trégua, a Sombra toma outra forma e cresce de novo...

Eu continuava em silêncio, ainda tentando compreender a magnitude de tudo aquilo. Dumbledore mantinha aquela sua expressão séria e compenetrada, com o olhar perdido. Deu um novo suspiro e voltou a me encarar, como se retornasse de suas divagações.

- Temos muito a fazer. Da outra vez, eu falhei. Mas temos que nos preparar, dessa vez. Porque quando Voldemort retornar, dessa vez, Harry Potter vai correr um perigo terrível.

- O senhor sabe que sempre pode contar comigo, Professor.

- Ah, sim... Eu sei, Severo... eu sei.

---------0---------------------------0----------------------0------------------------------0------------------------

E aí, pessoas? O que estão achando? Deixem sua opinião por aqui!! Espero atualizar em breve, espero que estejam curtindo!!


	4. Chapter 3 OS OLHOS DE LÍLIAN

** 01 de agosto. **

Toda aquela história sobre o ataque a Nicolau Flammel não me saía da cabeça. Tinha me deixado com uma sensação estranha, uma espécie de alarme, de antecipação.

Alguém estava atrás da Pedra Filosofal. Até aí, nada de estranho. Aquela era uma Pedra capaz de transformar metal em ouro e de proporcionar a vida eterna, o tipo de coisa cobiçada por muita gente. Quase qualquer um.

Mas aquele ataque era diferente. Era um trabalho característico de bruxo das Trevas, e bem poderoso, por sinal. Alguma coisa naquele ataque me trouxe uma sensação familiar, instintiva, que há muito tempo eu não sentia.

E, apesar de tanto tempo desde o desaparecimento do Lorde das Trevas, desses dez anos de paz, eu não me iludia.

Se é que eu tinha aprendido alguma coisa que valesse a pena com a vida, era a certeza de nunca me deixar enganar pela estabilidade aparente das coisas.

Pois é. Naquele ataque, eu pressentia as sementes da mudança, e era isso que estava me deixando inquieto.

Demorei a pegar no sono, ontem, pensando nisso. Acordei hoje cedo com a firme resolução de investigar melhor essa história. Começando pela maneira mais fácil e óbvia: aproveitar meu antigo disfarce, entrar em contato com alguns dos meus companheiros do passado. Antigos Comensais são sempre os primeiros suspeitos. Ainda mais se fosse para promover a possível volta do Lorde das Trevas. Ou, quem sabe, para a ascenção de algum outro bruxo das Trevas no lugar.

Desci para tomar café da manhã com um plano bem definido.

Mas, ao chegar no Salão Principal, Dumbledore já estava à minha espera.

- Bom dia, Severo.

Notei nele uma seriedade inesperada.

- Nossa preocupação a respeito da segurança do... objeto..., pelo visto, era bem justificada...

E me estendeu o pergaminho que tinha nas mãos. Uma mensagem curta, porém muito alarmada, do Ministério, comunicando que Gringotes havia sido invadida no dia anterior.

Os duendes estavam furiosos. O sistema de segurança do banco, de que tanto sempre se orgulharam, tinha sido burlado. Era um acontecimento inédito no mundo bruxo. Os duendes ainda tentavam minimizar o fato, declarando, com um certo orgulho que, apesar da invasão, nada havia sido roubado.

Mas o que para eles parecia ser um bom sinal, para mim era o pior. Mostrava claramente que não tinha sido uma simples tentativa de roubo. Só um bruxo muito talentoso conseguiria penetrar na segurança de Gringotes e sair de lá inteiro, sem deixar pistas. Depois de conseguir um feito extraordinário como esse, invadira apenas um cofre específico e, não tendo encontrado o que queria, não roubou nada.

Não era roubo.

Encarei Dumbledore sem emoção. Aquele tipo de frieza estudada, que só os meus anos de prática podiam conseguir.

- Acho que vou mandar uma coruja para alguns amigos. Estou devendo uma vista a Wiltshire, antes do início das aulas...

O diretor assentiu, entendendo tudo, como sempre. Completou em resposta:

- O objeto em questão vai ficar bem guardado, no terceiro andar do Castelo. Pretendo pedir a cada professor da escola a elaboração de um feitiço de proteção especial, por precaução.

Aquela era uma informação surpreendente. Vários professores, criando vários feitiços para a proteção da Pedra, que ia ficar guardada escondida no Castelo? Por quê? Haveria algum risco do suspeito entrar no Castelo?

Aquele não era nem o lugar nem o momento para esclarecer minhas dúvidas, claro. Por isso, tomei meu café em silêncio e segui para as Masmorras.

Escrevi um bilhete curto, discretamente formal, endereçado a Narcisa. Sugeri um jantar de confraternização na sua casa, quem sabe com nossos velhos amigos também, para comemorarmos o início dos seus filhos a Hogwarts. Malfoy, Crabble, Goyle, Nott.

Com um pouco de sorte, eu ia conseguir descobrir o que precisava.

Ia precisar de um bem mais de sorte, no entanto, para conseguir sair de lá sem o estômago revirado.

**05 de agosto **  
_**  
**__**  
**_ Geralmente, é nessa época em que eu tenho o desprazer de ficar sabendo quem será o novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

Eu sei, o cargo é amaldiçoado. Ninguém que o assume dura mais de 1 ano. E é só por isso que eu e Dumbledore concordamos que não posso ocupar essa vaga.

Saber disso me serve como uma espécie de consolo. Porque é quase insuportável acompanhar o desfile de imbecis e incompetentes que Dumbledore consegue arrumar para ocupar a vaga. E parece que, a cada ano que passa, o nível consegue cair um pouco mais.

Dessa vez, antes mesmo que eu tivesse a chance de saber de quem ia a vaga, eu o encontrei pessoalmente. Logo cedo, Salão Principal, no café da manhã.

Lá estava ele, Quirino Quirrell. Uma figura ainda mais patética do que eu lembrava. Tinha acabado de chegar ao Castelo, pelo visto. Pálido, nervoso, suarento, cheio de tiques, trêmulo... e de turbante roxo!

Por Merlin, o que significa aquele turbante ridículo? Se me fosse dada a chance de escolher, eu, com certeza preferia a Maldição Cruciatus ou a morte, ao invés do ridículo daquele turbante roxo na cabeça...

Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para deduzir o que a presença dele significava. O idiota ia ser o novo professor. Só isso já era capaz de estragar meu apetite logo cedo, me fazendo pensar seriamente em desisitir do café da manhã.

Ah, mas não consegui escapar... Assim que o idiota me viu, deu um sorrisinho nervoso e satisfeito. Veio na minha direção, sentando-se bem ao meu lado, na mesa dos professores. E eu, claro, fui obrigado a manter um mínimo de diálogo durante a refeição. Eu sou um ímã para esses idiotas.

Eu já sabia, ou podia deduzir, tudo o que ele me contou durante o café, com aquela sua vozinha gaguejante. Ele havia saído de Hogwarts, há cerca de um ano atrás, numa espécie de ano sabático, uma peregrinação de estudo, algo no gênero. duvido muito que estivesse buscando alguma experiência de verdade no combate das Artes das Trevas. O homem é um rematado covarde. Voltou pior ainda, se é que isso é possível. Mas conseguiu, como ele teve um prazerzinho mórbido em contar para mim, ser contratado por Dumbledore para a vaga de Professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

Idiota. Inútil, covarde, medíocre, incompetente. Gago. Irritante. Figura ridícula.

Eu sei o que dizem sobre ele: ah, pobre coitado! Um bruxo tão estudioso. Uma mente brilhante. Estava ótimo enquanto só ficava na teoria, estudando nos livros a Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Foi viajar para estudar, encontrou-se com vampiros na Floresta Negra, pobrezinho... Parece que teve, também, um probleminha meio tenebroso com uma velha feiticeira das Trevas por lá... E nunca mais foi o mesmo. Ficou com medo dos alunos, com medo da própria matéria que leciona...

Mentira!

Ele nunca passou de um bruxo incompetente, medíocre, atraído pelas Artes das Trevas, mas covarde demais para assumir seu lado sombrio. Na verdade, acho que sua única qualidade sempre foi a covardia.

OK. De qualquer maneira... mesmo sabendo que é só por um ano, ter de suportar esse bruxo ridículo, risível, no cargo que deveria ser meu por merecimento e capacidade, é intolerável.

ﾉ claro que, antes de terminarmos o café da manhã, ele mesmo fez questão de me dizer o quanto me admirava, e que sabia que eu estava mais qualificado do que ele para a função. Bah! Nas pessoas de capacidade limitada, a modéstia não passa de mera honestidade.

Meu consolo é que, se tudo correr como o habitual, não terei o desprazer de compartilhar com ele a mesa no banquete do final do ano letivo.

**[1997 - não preciso dizer o quanto subestimei Quirrell no início...**

** 18 de agosto . **

Ontem foi o jantar na Mansão Malfoy.

A Mansão Malfoy causa um impacto em mim, ainda hoje. Mesmo depois de tantos anos.

O casarão antigo, enorme e majestoso, impecável através de mais de 400 anos. A enorme propriedade rural, com aqueles incontáveis acres de terra cercando o palacete. Um conjunto espetacular. Uma verdadeira declaração de poder a céu aberto. O tipo de poder feito para durar através de gerações. O tipo de poder que eu, um dia, ambicionei.

Não deixa de ser irônico estar de volta ali, mais uma vez, tantos anos depois, numa noite insuportavelmente quente de verão. Aquele tipo de ironia cruel que me persegue.  
( _ref ao jantar e à festa do Solstício em SOMBRAS_ ).

Pelo menos, dessa vez, eu não me sinto inadequado. Não muito, pelo menos.

Eu tenho certeza de que conquistei o respeito e a admiração dos meus antigos companheiros Comensais. Afinal, dei provas de ser um servo leal ao Lorde das Trevas. Teoricamente consegui ludibriar Dumbledore, um bruxo inteligente temido pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas. E, quando tudo acabou, fui um dos primeiros a me livrar de acusações e embaraços, como uma prisão em Azkaban, ou interrogatórios oficiais. E conquistei um certo prestígio como Chefe da Sonserina.

Eu sei, eles me admiram. Por isso eu os desprezo.

Mas, dessa vez, eu também estava, tenho que admitir, muito curioso. E a curiosidade servia bem para aliviar meu mal-estar.

Lucius, como sempre, esperava na porta de entrada, com aquele seu sorriso esnobe de anfitrião elegante.

- Severo! ﾉ sempre um prazer recebê-lo em nossa casa! Fique à vontade...

Deixei que ele me conduzisse ao salão. A mão no meu ombro, o cuidado especial com a recepção...

Mesmo não sendo um jantar formal, pelo menos não oficialmente, eu percebi que tudo havia sido decorado com requinte especial. As grandes portas de vidro do terraço estavam abertas para os jardins, mostrando o cuidado com a arrumação das flores lá fora, também. Estava claro que, para Lucius, era um ponto de honra oferecer um jantar para o Chefe da Sonserina. Chefe da Casa a que ele esperava que Draco fosse pertencer.

E, claro, era mais uma maneira de demonstrar o seu poder, diante dos nossos antigos amigos.

Eu poderia até me sentir lisonjeado com isso, se a ironia da situação não me deixasse um pouco enojado.

Vários convidados já estavam lá.

Hugo Crabble foi o primeiro a notar a minha chegada. Com aquele entusiasmo corpulento característico, veio me cumprimentar.

- Severo Snape! Quanto tempo! Professor em Hogwarts, hã? Muito bem, muito bem...

Para o meu horror, percebi que, enquanto ele me presenteava com tapas nas costas não muito delicados, o meu nome ecoou pelo salão. Não precisava mais para que todos os outros se aproximassem, viessem me cumprimentar. Eu era o convidade de honra? Então era o homem a ser bajulado.

Aquele estilo efusivo e amistoso demais já estava me deixando nauseado.

Elinora Crabble, a esposa igualmente rechonchuda, sibilou, numa tentativa típica de charme:

- Ah, o homem do momento! Chefe da Sonserina, não é? Ah, nosso Vincent, com certeza, vai ficar com você...

O que eu só podia lamentar, desde já, na verdade. O garoto gorducho com ar apalermado que ela estava empurrando na minha frente não parecia capaz de acrescentar muita coisa para a Casa. E, conhecendo bem os pais, como eu, só podia ter certeza de que a primeira impressão era verdadeira.

Goyle, Nott, as esposas e os filhos me cercaram rapidamente. Antes que eu pudesse escapar, lá estavam todos eles, sorrindo e falando ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo estilo excessivo. Aquela prometia ser uma longa noite...

Fui salvo pelo anfitrião, que se aproximou, me trazendo um copo de uísque de fogo e entrando na conversa.

- Calma.. Vamos, vamos... Deixem o Severo respirar, pelo menos! Temos a noite toda para colocar a nossa conversa em dia! Agora, já que estamos todos aqui, proponho que façamos um brinde!

Todos, como antigamente, imediatamente levantaram os copos esperando o brinde:

- Um brinde ao Passado... - Lucius começou, com um olhar distante e solene. Depois, com um gesto na direção dos garotos que brincavam no canto da sala, completou radiante:

- E à esperança de um futuro glorioso!

Todos concordaram eufóricos e beberam um gole. Eu aproveitei para tomar aquela dose em um só gole e fui, discretamente, em busca de mais. Enchi o copo, tomei tudo de uma vez, de novo, e tornei a encher.

Eu tinha uma certa experiência nesse tipo de evento, depois de tantos anos. Depois que o uísque-de-fogo começa a fazer efeito, a festa fica mais suportável, esse era o lema.

Nem percebi quando Narcisa se aproximou. Acho que deslizou suavemente por entre os convidados, sutil demais para ser percebida, até tocar de leve meu cotovelo, no momento em que eu me preparava para mais um grande gole do uísque- de- fogo.

- Severo! Como vai? Quanto tempo! Sentimos tanto a sua falta, no aniversário do Draco e no Solstício!

Sorria discretamente, na medida da perfeita anfitriã, e me estendeu a mão.

Eu, que tinha pensado em cumprimentá-la só com um aceno de cabeça, acheio que ia ser muito grosseiro, mesmo para meus padrões. Apertei a mão que ela me estendia, admirado pela sua performance inabalável. Seu sorriso tinha uma naturalidade espantosa. Seu olhar vazio de emoção, sua presença elegante de anfitriã imperturbável. Uma Oclumente perfeita. Uma atriz espetacular.Essa mulher não cansa de me surpreender.

Confesso que reencontrá-la era um dos meus temores da noite.

Antes de ir, esvaziei cuidadosamente a mente, excluindo qualquer emoção ou sensação. Por via das dúvidas, tinha preferido deixar na Penseira de Dumbledore toda e qualquer lembrança daquela noite que passamos juntos. Mas, quando eu respondi ao seu cumprimento e a encarei, percebi que não precisava ter me preocupado. Eu estava diante de uma mestra.

- Parece que só ocasiões muito especiais conseguem tirar nosso amigo recluso da sua toca... Quando tive a idéia desse nosso jantarzinho, antes que nossos filhos embarcassem para Hogwarts, nós praticamente o intimamos a comparecer, não é, Narcisa?

Lucius tinha se aproximado também, mais uma vez, zeloso com o seu convidado de honra. E o seu comentário, apesar de recheado de bajulação pomposa, só me fez admirar ainda mais a mulher na minha frente. O jantarzinho era idéia dele? Brilhante!

- Ah, sim, com certeza, querido... Foi mesmo uma excelente idéia... Reunir nossos amigos, apresentar os garotos, oficialmente, ao Chefe da futura Casa deles na escola...

Ela sorria, e esperou um pouco para, então, completar:

- É o que esperamos...

Realmente, se eu fosse demonstrar alguma emoção, estaria boquiaberto. Eu estava diante de uma mestra, perfeita.

Uma sineta anunciou que o jantar estava servido. Passamos para o salão de jantar, interrompendo a conversa.

Assim que os primeiros pratos foram colocados, foi a vez de Sebastian Nott propor um novo brinde:

- Um brinde ao nosso amigo, Severo Snape! Comensal influente, bruxo habilidoso, professor em Hogwarts e Chefe da mais tradicional das Casas!

Ah, pelas barbas de Merlin! Eu não ia conseguir aguentar aquela bobajada por muito mais tempo. Já estava na hora de direcionar a conversa para os meus objetivos. Na primeira oportunidade, joguei um comentário:

- Estou espantado que nenhum de vocês tenha ainda comentado o único evento digno de nota nesses últimos tempos: o ataque a Gringotes...

O clima mudou sutilmente na mesa. As mulheres ficaram silenciosas e demorou até que alguém quebrasse o silêncio.

- Mas... nada foi roubado.

- Ah, sim, Goyle. Mas houve o ataque, de qualquer modo. E isso foi o surpreendente. Os duendes são tão orgulhosos da segurança do banco, sempre alardearam que isso nunca aconteceria...

Fiz uma pausa climática para então acrescentar:

- Isso me faz lembrar o que o Lorde das Trevas costumava dizer. Não há nada que não possa ser feito.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi tão intenso e demorado que eu cheguei a me questionar se havia sido direto demais.

Mas Lucius acabou com a minha incerteza, ao responder.

- Realmente... Não há nada que não possa ser feito. A própria destruição do Lorde das Trevas provou isso, não é mesmo? O maior bruxo das Trevas que jamais se teve notícia...destruído por um bebê.

- Realmente... Mas... Eu fico me perguntando... O ataque a Gringotes...

- O que? Você acha que isso foi coisa dele, do Lorde das Trevas? Que o Lorde das Trevas poderia estar de volta?

- Depois do que aconteceu em Godric's Hollow? Você mesmo viu, Severo, você estava lá...

- Sim, Nott. Mas nós acabamos de citá-lo: não há nada que não possa ser feito... Não sei o que eu acho ou deixo de achar, Lucius, mas esse ataque deu o que pensar, você não acha?

- Bom, isso com certeza. Foi obra de um bruxo muito poderoso. Mas, eu, sinceramente, não consigo acreditar que o Lorde das Trevas consiga voltar. Não depois do que o garoto Potter fez...

Vários acenaram, concordando sobriamente. Eu achei que já era suficiente. Narcisa , habilmente, tentou mudar um pouco de assunto.

- Por falar em Potter... O garoto deve estar com 11 anos, não é? Pelas minhas contas, ele tem a idade de Draco... Será que vai para Hogwarts nesse ano?

Eu me lembrei da conversa com Dumbledore logo antes das férias de verão, e acabei respondendo sem pensar:

- É. Ele recebeu a carta de Hogwarts no início desse verão.

Um zumzumzum de especulação deu início, até que Lucius resolvesse comentar:

- Um garoto como esse Potter merece ser observado de perto, não é mesmo, Severo? Afinal, só uma criança com poderes muito especiais conseguiria o que ele conseguiu, não é? Quem sabe não será ele mesmo o próximo grande Lorde das Trevas?

Os outros concordaram com a idéia.

- Fique de olho nele, Severo! Se ele for mesmo um futuro bruxo das Trevas poderoso, ele vai precisar do controle apropriado das pessoas certas, desde bem cedo... Vai precisar das amizades certas... Vou encorajar Draco a fazer amizade com ele... E, já que ele é puro-sangue, pode ser que vá para a Sonserina... Seria o ideal, hein? Ficar sob seu comando direto?

Ah, sem comentários.

O resto do jantar correu sem incidentes. A conversa logo voltou ao estilo habitual: quem está com quem, quem traiu quem... esse tipo de coisa.

Depois da sobremesa, eu consegui dar uma escapada para o jardim. Não posso dizer que fiquei surpreso quando percebi Narcisa ao meu lado.

- Sozinho, Severo? O convidado de honra conseguiu, finalmente, uma folga para um ar fresco, então?

- Estava só… observando a beleza da noite…

- Está uma linda noite, mesmo...

Narcisa abriu um sorriso. Tomando a varinha, com um gesto sutil que eu já havia visto antes, conjurou uma brisa leve. Nós dois sabíamos que ela estava repetindo um gesto, uma cena, de uma outra noite de verão, há mais de dez anos atrás. A noite em que eu descobri que havia mais em Narcisa do que aquela camada superficial de Grande Dama da Mansão.

Era uma espécie de sinal, relembrar o passado para deixar claro que ela era mais inteligente e perceptiva do que parecia à primeira vista.

- Severo? Você espera que eu pergunte o que está acontecendo, ou pretende me contar espontaneamente?

Eu a encarei e só levantei a sobrancelha, sem dizer nada.

- Você pode me poupar da encenação, Severo. Já devia saber disso... Quero saber o que está havendo.

- Havendo? Como assim?

- Ora, Severo... Você achou que eu iria acreditar, por um minuto que fosse, naquela sua história "vamos fazer um jantarzinho para reunir os velhos amigos e comemorar a entrada dos garotos em Hogwarts"? Ah, por favor... Dê um pouco mais de crédito à minha inteligência!

Ela sorria suavemente, como se discutisse comigo as banalidades da vida de dona de casa. Quem estivesse nos observando, de longe poderia imaginar que estávamos falando das flores do jardim.

Eu dei um suspiro e ainda tentei:

- Sabe, Narcisa, qual é o problema de algumas mulheres? Elas fazem muitas perguntas, ficam se atormentando com mil preocupações o tempo todo, quando deveriam empregar o seu tempo fazendo aquilo que sabem fazer melhor: apenas sendo belas.

Ao invés de ficar irritada, como eu esperava, ela deu uma gargalhada:

- Ah, sim, e deixar todas as preocupações para os homens. Claro, claro... Sabe, Severo, você não é difícil de decifrar... Não vai me fazer desistir. Desembucha, o que está acontecendo?

Eu juro que ainda pensei em usar algum dos meus truques para escapar, do tipo ironia, sarcasmo... Mas alguma coisa me dizia que não ia funcionar. Então acabei desistindo, antes de tentar. Resolvi contar uma versão simples e editada dos fatos.

- Alguém conseguiu entrar em Gringotes. Um bruxo poderoso o bastante para vencer todas as defesas dos duendes... E nada foi roubado. Ele estava atrás de alguma coisa específica, algo que esteve guardado num determinado cofre, mas que tinha sido retirado de lá antes do ataque. Com os antecedentes dos nossos amigos, eu imaginei que tivessem alguma informação a mais a respeito...

Ela ficou me observando por alguns minutos, sem dizer nada, antes de responder.

- Isso não é tudo.

- Não.

- E você sabe que objeto era esse?

- Sim.

- É alguma coisa perigosa?

- Sim.

- Mas você não vai me contar mais nada.

- Não.

- Nem se eu insistir?

- Não.

- Severo... Às vezes você é bem detestável, sabia?

- Claro. Eu mesmo me detesto constantemente.

Ela deu uma risada. Depois, me encarou com uma seriedade sincera:

- Seja o que for que esteja acontecendo, eu sei que deve ser importante, e perigoso, ou você não estaria aqui. Eu sei o quanto você detesta esse tipo de situação. - deu um suspiro e continuou: - Eu não vou insistir, mas quero pedir um favor. Severo, cuide do meu filho quando estiver em Hogwarts. Tome conta dele na escola, Severo. Em nome da nossa amizade. Ele é inteligente, mas ainda é tão... criança. Mantenha o meu menino longe do perigo. Cuide dele, por favor.

Mais uma vez, eu acabei prometendo tomar conta de um garoto. Eu já havia assumido o compromisso de tomar conta de dois garotos de onze anos. Por Merlin, por que isso? Como é que isso foi acabar acontecendo comigo?

**[1997 - alguns comentários para sua compreensão: **

**1) eu me refiro, nesse dia, várias vezes, a uma determinada noite no passado: Trata-se de uma festa de Solstício de Verão na Mansão Malfoy, em 1981, na Mansão Malfoy, na qual estive. Não existe mais nada a respeito desse evento que você precise saber. **

**2) como você deve ter percebido ao ler os diálogos acima: sim, eu estava lá em Godric's Hollow naquela noite. Eu vi a morte dos seus pais. Mas não vou falar sobre isso agora.**

** 02 de setembro.**

É madrugada, e eu não consegui pregar o olho depois do maldito banquete.

Eu não consegui dormir nas últimas noites. Esvaziei a mente, pensei já estar bem preparado para esse banquete. Mas devia ter imaginado que ia dar tudo errado.

Quando os professores ocuparam seus lugares à mesa do banquete, coube a mim o lugar ao lado do professor Quirrell. Mais uma vez, eu tinha a desagradável tarefa de aguentar aquele bruxo ridículo, usando aquele mesmo turbante roxo. Nervoso, suarento, gaguejante, medíocre. Eu estava usando toda a minha habilidade e energia na tentativa de manter o controle emocional, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava estabelecer o que eu imaginava ser uma conversa casual amigável. Mas só conseguia pensar: isso é um erro. Eu não consigo ter uma conversa casual. Não sei conversar casualmente. Todos os assuntos das conversas casuais são incrivelmente tediosos.

O Salão Principal estava todo enfeitado, como de costume. Logo ficou cheio de uma multidão de alunos barulhentos.

A cerimônia do Chapéu Seletor estava para começar, eu sabia que o nó na boca do estômago já era uma antecipação. Aí, as portas duplas do salão se abriram, e uma fileira de crianças miúdas surgiu, aguardando a vez de sentar na banqueta com o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça.

Enquanto o Chapéu cantava a música deste ano, eu focalizei a fila. A fila de crianças ainda estava um pouco longe, não era uma visão muito nítida.

Mas eu o localizei. Imediatamente, daquela distância, eu vi, e tive a certeza de que era ele.

Eu me senti voltando no tempo, porque quem estava ali naquela fila era Tiago Potter aos 11 anos.

O mesmo menino magro e miúdo, joelhos ossudos. Os mesmos cabelos pretos, rebeldes, despenteados e espetados atrás. Os mesmos óculos de aro redondo.

Eu pensei que eu estivesse preparado. Que ilusão! Naquele instante eu soube que nunca estaria.

O fantasma de Tiago Potter aos 11 anos estava ali, bem na minha frente. Ia ser meu aluno. Pior! Eu tinha me comprometido a cuidar da segurança dele!

Conforme eu o observava, notava algumas pequenas diferenças, na verdade. O garoto de agora não parecia tão bem cuidado, tão mimado e seguro de si como o pai. Seus óculos estavam com uma espécie de fita no aro. E havia a cicatriz. Uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

Uma onda de ódio ameaçava me dominar. Que espécie de castigo era esse? Que tipo de ironia perversa e bizarra do universo era essa?

Mas aí o garoto olhou na minha direção e nossos olhos se encontraram.

Mesmo à distância, por Merlin, foi como ver os olhos de Lílian nos meus de novo. Eu podia ouvir, em algum canto longínquo do cérebro, a voz de Dumbledore me dizendo: "O filho dela tem os mesmos olhos que ela. Você se lembra do formato e da cor dos olhos de Lílian Evans, não é?"

Os olhos dela. Os olhos verdes de Lílian Evans. Eu podia me sentir mergulhando, me afogando naqueles olhos verdes. Aqueles olhos únicos, inconfundíveis. Inesquecíveis. E que me faziam lembrar de tudo outra vez!

Eu podia me lembrar da primeira vez que eu vi aqueles mesmos olhos me encarando, de perto, com atenção. Eu me senti com dez anos de novo, um garoto magricelo e desengonçado, vigiando de longe a linda ruivinha e a irmã brincando na balança. Parado, atrás dos arbustos, vestindo roupas grandes demais, velhas demais. Observando, vigiando, planejando.

Eu já sabia que ela se chamava Lílian, e que a irmã era Petunia. Sabia que ela também tinha dez anos. Ela já era linda, única.

Ela fazia o seu balanço ir cada vez mais alto, para desespero da maior.

- Lílian, não faça isso! - a irmã maior, uma trouxa loira e feiosa, gritava.

Mas Lílian ria, gargalhava, de puro prazer, parecendo quase voar.

As duas desceram do balanço, e sem perceber vieram se aproximar de onde eu estava.

Lílian colheu uma flor, bem pertinho de mim, e mostrou para a irmã o que podia fazer. Com a flor na palma da mão aberta, as pétalas se puseram a abrir e fechar, para o espanto e inveja da irmã.

- Como você consegue fazer isso? A irmã invejosa perguntou.

Elas estavam tão perto...Ela parecia tão linda, era tão cheia de vida, tão cheia de magia. Eu não consegui me segurar mais. Eu sabia a resposta. E tinha certeza de que nenhuma das duas tinha idéia. Eu já observava as duas há tanto tempo! Saí de trás do arbusto, antes de pensar direito no que estava fazendo.

- É óbvio, não?

- O que é óbvio?

Eu senti as bochechas queimando ao perceber a atenção de Lílian. Era a primeira vez que eu via aquele olhos muito verdes bem de perto, e focalizados em mim...

A dor da lembrança me atingiu como uma queimadura. Não consegui continuar encarando o garoto. Desviei o olhar.  
Nada mais prendia a minha atenção, claro. Ouvia o chamado de Minerva como um ruído de fundo, bem longe.  
Draco Malfoy foi chamado, e percebi vagamente que estava na Sonserina. Assim como os outros garotos, Crabble, Goyle...

Chegou a vez dele. Ouvi, muito longe:

- POTTER, Harry!

O Chapéu Seletor demorou um tempo enorme.

Talvez... talvez... se ele viesse para a Sonserina... Eu cheguei a pensar isso. Talvez isso fizesse a idéia de protegê-lo um pouco mais... tolerável. Quem sabe, eu poderia influenciar seu aprendizado mais de perto...

Mas não. O Chapéu gritou depois de um tempo de espera:

- GRIFINÓRIA!!

O garoto correu, sorridente e encabulado, para mesa da Grifinória, debaixo de uma chuva de aplausos.O Salão parecia quase prestes a vir abaixo. E eu senti me contorcer por dentro. Era inevitável lembrar, nitidamente, de uma outra cena, há muitos anos atrás.

Um garoto, exatamente igual àquele ali, em pé no vagão do trem para Hogwarts, empunhando sua espada invisível, cheio de orgulho, dizendo:- Grifinória, a morada dos que tem o coração valente! Como o meu pai!

Sim, como o pai, mais uma vez. Como Tiago Potter.

Mais uma vez, Tiago Potter tinha conseguido tirar alguma coisa de mim.

Harry. O seu filho. Mas também filho dela.

Não é justo que ele tenha se tornado uma espécie de miniatura símbolo de você. Eu quase não consigo enxergá-la no garoto. Ele é praticamente idêntico a você, só para me atormentar!

Eu odeio você, Tiago Potter. Eu só posso odiar o seu filho, agora, porque ele é idêntico a você. Viu o que você deixou para ele? É um castigo, um fardo. Um suplício, para mim e para Harry.

E a culpa é toda sua! Tudo culpa sua, Tiago Potter!

O garoto olhou mais uma vez para mim, e de novo eu senti aqueles olhos verdes nos meus. E não consegui pensar em mais nada, e me perdi, mais uma vez, naqueles olhos verdes.

Ah, Lílian, eu sinto tanta saudade! Sinto tanto a sua falta!

Seu filho está vivo, são e salvo, como você queria tanto... Ele tem os seus olhos... Exatamente iguais aos seus...

_**Milton Nascimento - Aqueles Olhos Verdes**_

_Aqueles olhos verdes  
Translúcidos serenos  
Parecem dois amenos  
Pedaços do luar  
Mas têm a miragem  
Profunda do oceano  
E trazem todo o engano  
Das procelas do mar_

_Aqueles olhos verdes  
Que inspiram tanta calma  
Entraram em minh'alma  
Encheram-na de dor  
Aqueles olhos tristes  
Pegaram-me tristeza  
Deixando-me a crueza  
De tão infeliz amor_

Aê moçada! Super obrigada pelos comentários, pelos elogios, pela recepção calorosa! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, que curtam essa fic. Eu certamente estou curtindo escrever.

Aqui vão aparecer algumas referências a cenas da minha outra fic, SOMBRAS DA PRIMEIRA GUERRA. Quem ainda não conhece, convido a dar uma passadinha lá.

Aos meus leitores antigos e cativos, aos novos, por favor, comentem!! Elogios e críticas ajudam a gente a continuar escrevendo...

Mil beijos e até breve!!

**  
**


	5. Chapter 4 DÚVIDAS, PESADELOS E AULA DE P

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

**"DÚVIDAS, PESADELOS E AULA DE POÇÕES"**

**04 de setembro de 1991.**

Dizem que uma pessoa é capaz de sobreviver até 11 dias sem dormir.

O Lorde das Trevas costumava usar a privação de sono como método de tortura. Ou de interrogatório, como ele chamava.

Depois de alguns dias sem dormir, a mente do prisioneiro começava a nublar, seu espírito atormentado parecia à beira da loucura, ou da morte, suas pernas completamente fracas e instáveis. Por fim, só sobrava um desejo: dormir...

Nem a fome, nem a sede extrema parecem ser comparáveis a essa sensação.

Depois de três noites sem dormir, eu posso dizer que sei exatamente do que se trata.

Nas duas últimas noites, logo em seguida ao banquete de boas-vindas, fiquei andando de um lado para outro, durante praticamente toda a madrugada.

Preocupações demais, perguntas demais. Aquele garoto aqui na escola. E aquela maldita Pedra Filosofal para proteger.

Dumbledore tinha pedido a alguns dos principais professores que criassem, cada um, um feitiço especial de proteção. Que fosse especial e único, para aumentar a proteção do esconderijo da pedra.

Isso foi até útil, na verdade. Pude aproveitar essas duas noites insones terminando a minha criação: um desafio de lógica envolvendo Poções. E, depois, instalá-lo no terceiro andar.

Aí, ontem pela manhã, fui procurar Dumbledore, a pretexto de anunciar que a minha parte estava concluída. Eu estava ansioso, agitado, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

O diretor, no entanto, parecia incrivelmente tranqüilo. Sentado, lendo o número mais recente da "Wizards' Health". Como antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Bom dia, Severo...

Ele me cumprimentou sem tirar os olhos da revista. Mesmo assim, eu fiz a minha reverência de costume.

- Bom dia, Professor. Vim comunicar que concluí a minha parte...

- Ah, eu sei, Severo! E o fez brilhantemente, devo dizer... Brilhantemente!... Muito bem... Aceita uma xícara de chá?

Ainda sem desviar o olhar da revista, ele abriu um sorriso satisfeito. Em seguida, começou a servir duas xícaras de um chá fumegante que havia acabado de conjurar.

Eu tento não me espantar mais com o quanto Dumbledore sabe, ou com a rapidez com que ele fica sabendo de tudo... É um esforço inútil, ele sempre me surpreende.

Quanto à necessidade compulsiva de me servir alguma bebida, sempre que nos reunimos, eu já me acostumei.

- Professor... Se o senhor me permite, eu preciso perguntar...

- Sim?

- O senhor... Bem, o senhor pediu Feitiços de Segurança Máxima para mim, para Minerva, para o professor Flitwick...vários de nós, enfim. Professor, o senhor, por acaso, imagina que a Pedra ainda não está a salvo? Mesmo estando escondida aqui, no Castelo? Com toda a segurança de Hogwarts? A ponto de precisar de tanta segurança extra? Isso significa que... o senhor desconfia... O senhor acha que alguém seja capaz de ...

- Severo...

Ele fechou a revista. Deu um suspiro e me encarou, muito sério.

- ... Veja bem... Não sabemos ainda com o que, ou com quem, estamos lidando. Mas, eu tenho certeza de que você já percebeu, alguma coisa muito estranha está acontecendo, não é? Alguma coisa... diferente. Não nos custa nada dar a quem quer que esteja atrás dessa Pedra um pouco mais de trabalho, não é?

- Sim, sim... claro. Mas... desculpe a insistência, Professor, mas... O senhor acredita que esse bruxo... essa pessoa que está atrás da Pedra... seja o Lorde das Trevas? Que ele esteja de volta?

- Bem, Severo... Só posso especular a esse respeito, por enquanto, na verdade. Mas, veja bem... Levando em conta tudo o que você me contou sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite em Godric's Hollow... O modo como Voldemort desapareceu, sem deixar um corpo, sem deixar vestígios... Depois de tudo o que sabemos sobre a obsessão de Voldemort em escapar da morte...

Deu um novo suspiro, fazendo uma pequena pausa. Parecia escolher as palavras mais adequadas e então continuou:

- Bem... Você sabe que o meu palpite sempre foi que Voldemort não morreu naquela noite. Quero dizer, ele não foi derrotado, destruído, definitivamente. Ah, sim, eu estou certo disso.

- Sim, mas...

- Ah, eu sei... Ele sofreu uma grande derrota, com certeza. Uma derrota que o enfraqueceu muito. Deixou-o tão fraco que ele não conseguiu voltar até agora. Pelo menos, não detectamos nenhuma tentativa durante esses últimos dez anos.

- O senhor acha que ele pode ter conseguido... voltar... sem que ficássemos sabendo? Que possa ter sido o próprio Lorde das Trevas quem atacou Nicolau Flammel... que entrou em Gringotes?

- Não. Continuo acreditando que ele ainda não conseguiu retornar. Portanto... não, eu não acho que foi ele quem atacou Nicolau e Perenelle. Nem foi ele que invadiu Gringotes... Não, não temos nenhum indício de que ele tenha conseguido recuperado algum poder. Mas, sendo um bruxo inteligente como é, ele sabe que a Pedra Filosofal tem o poder de produzir o Elixir da Vida. E que, com esse Elixir, ele pode recuperar um corpo físico novamente... Então, essa pedra seria muito valiosa para ele. Valiosa o suficiente para que alguém, a seu serviço, fosse atrás dela... Um bruxo das Trevas, cruel... Alguém disposto a tudo, capaz de torturar velhos alquimistas e invadir Gringotes...

- A minha dúvida, então, Professor, é: quem é essa pessoa? Quem é esse bruxo das Trevas? Poque pelo que estive investigando, não é nenhum dos antigos seguidores, dos nossos velhos conhecidos... Eles nem mesmo acreditam na possibilidade do retorno de Voldemort. Então, parece que estamos diante de um seguidor de Voldemort que ainda não conhecemos...

Dumbledore ouviu aquilo com o olhar distante. Lá fora, através dos janelões da sala do diretor, podíamos ver as novas turmas de alunos, naquele alvoroço típico de início de ano letivo.

- Pois é, Severo... Por enquanto, tudo o que podemos fazer é prestar atenção. Ficar muito atentos. Estamos diante de um enigma, por enquanto...

Ele deu um suspiro, e completou:

- Às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que pode haver alguma coisa a mais, que me escapa...

Claro, eu entendia as implicações do que ele havia dito. Pedi licença e me retirei sem ruído, deixando-o entregue aos seus pensamentos. Eu também tinha que pensar.

Insegurança, perigo, desconfiança, traição. Todos os ingredientes tão familiares na minha rotina de uma década atrás, estavam de volta.

Mas não era esse o motivo da minha insônia, eu sabia. Não era o único, pelo menos. Nem o mais importante.

A chegada do garoto tinha mudado tudo. Desde que eu o vi no banquete, desde o Chapéu Seletor, uma espécie de reservatório lacrado de lembranças, emoções, sentimentos... tinha sido aberto. E estava sendo difícil impedir que tudo isso invadisse o meu dia-a-dia e impedisse o meu auto-controle, tão duramente conquistado.

Hoje, eu já estava exausto. Cansado, sem conseguir trabalhar, nem pensar direito.

O álcool não é uma opção. Por isso, eu estou preparando uma Poção Calmante para essa noite. Do contrário, serei capaz de confessar qualquer coisa em troca de algumas horas de sono.

**05 de setembro de 1991. **

OK, eu tomei uma Poção Calmante na noite que passada. Uma poção leve, porque não aguentava mais. Precisava de descanso, precisava dormir.

Mas eu devia ter previsto os efeitos colaterais.

O controle que eu conseguia manter durante o dia, era impossível durante o sono, dentro dos sonhos. E o desgaste físico e emocional só fazia com que os sonhos se tornassem mais vívidos.

E então, quando eu finalmente dormi, sonhei.

Eu estava lá em Godric's Hollow, parado na frente do jardim da casa dela.

Era uma manhã ensolarada e Lílian cuidava do jardim. Como uma trouxa, remexia a terra em volta das flores. Sentada displicente, cercada por flores, iluminada pelo sol. Tinha aquele mesmo chapéu de palha, enorme e ridículo, na cabeça, meio tombado de lado, e luvas amarelas. Os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçavam de leve, alguns fios mais rebeldes escapavam do chapéu e ameaçavam cobrir seu rosto. Distraída, num gesto displicente, ela tirou o cabelo dos olhos com as costas das mãos, sujando a bochecha de terra.

Como parecia feliz! Por Merlin, como ela estava linda! Era exatamente a imagem que eu tinha guardada na memória.

Eu me mantinha à distância, em silêncio, admirando a cena. Mas eu acho que ela pareceu pressentir a minha presença. Levantou o rosto na minha direção e me viu.

E então, como só nos meus sonhos isso é possível, abriu um sorriso caloroso, convidativo, cheio de amor. O mesmo amor que eu sentia transbordando em mim.

Ela se levantou e veio caminhando na minha direção. Sem dizer nada, quase correndom, os braços abertos para me abraçar. Estávamos tão próximos, agora, que eu podia sentir meu corpo vibrar com a antecipação do encontro.

Quando nos abraçamos, eu me inclinei, com a intenção de lhe dar um beijo de leve. Eu queria sentir o perfume dos seus cabelos, queria sentir o calor do seu corpo abraçado ao meu. Queria a doçura, o carinho.

Mas ela me puxou num abraço mais apertado e quente, e, antes que eu me desse conta, o beijo se tornou mais intenso, profundo, faminto. Eu podia sentir o meu corpo todo incendiar de desejo, com a necessidade urgente de XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

XXXXX mais e mais. Eu estava sendo devorado pelo desespero. Estava a ponto de me perder no maremoto das minhas próprias necessidades, equilibradas por outras igualmente insaciáveis...

... Só que aí, então, eu acordei. Suando, coração disparado. Meu corpo todo empapado de suor e dolorido de desejo. Ardendo, queimando, como se estivesse com febre. Tonto, cheio de dor e de saudade.

Saudade do que nunca tinha tido, do que nunca tinha acontecido, o que é pior. Deprimente.

Aquele sonho parecia uma maneira tosca do meu inconsciente de tentar transformar, pela repetição, pela riqueza de detalhes, de sensações... daqueles beijos, daquelas carícias... tudo aquilo que nunca aconteceu, a não ser nas minhas fantasias mais secretas, em verdade.

Ah, Merlin... Que inferno! Aquilo era pior do que tortura.

Se eu não a amasse tanto, seria capaz de odiá-la por causar esse efeito em mim.

Como alguém pode funcionar depois de uma noite como essa?

**[1997 Relutei muito em deixar essas observações para você. Não cheguei a uma conclusão, se isso tudo pode ou não ser útil a você de alguma forma. Os espaços riscados e as folhas arrancadas, no entanto, continham descrições explícitas o suficiente dos meus sonhos para tornar a sua leitura desagradável, inconveniente. E totalmente desnecessária ao seu conhecimento. **

**Para a sua compreensão:**

Realmente, eu vi sua mãe, no jardim de Godric's Hollow, um ou dois dias antes da sua morte. Claro, o encontro foi completamente diferente do meu sonho. Não vou falar sobre isso. Não agora. 

**Parece cruel, saber como eu me sentia? Ora, você me conhece, não é? Eu sempre acreditei num pouco de crueldade como parte do aprendizado. **

**O pouco que você teve de proteção contra a crueldade da vida real, é isso o que pode enfraquecê-lo e impedir que tenha sucesso na sua missão. **

**Desde o início, eu prometi entregar, nesses manuscritos, a verdade. Nem mais, nem menos.**

Atordoado. Completamente atordoado. Essa era a melhor definição o estado em que Harry estava, depois de ler aquela parte. Parou ali e fechou com raiva o primeiro volume dos manuscritos.

Já estava amanhecendo. Harry tinha passado quase a noite toda lendo aquele diário, perdendo a noção do tempo. E agora, exausto e confuso, ele não sabia se acreditava no que tinha acabado de ler.

Na verdade, seria bem melhor se ele não acreditasse. Mas ele tinha visto todas aquelas lembranças de Snape na Penseira, logo depois da sua morte. Tinha visto o suficiente para ter certeza de que tudo aquilo escrito era verdade.

Talvez fosse isso o que fazia se sentir ainda pior, horrorizado e infeliz. Era informação demais.

Conhecer tão de perto a mente conturbada do seu antigo Professor de Poções era uma experiência meio chocante. Era muito estranho. Ele estava se sentindo desconfortável e, sinceramente, envergonhado.

Saber que Snape tinha amado a sua mãe tinha sido só o choque inicial. Naquele diário parecia haver informações além do que ele precisaria (ou gostaria de) saber a respeito da vida emocional, até mesmo sexual... (eca!), de Severo Snape.

O que será que estava escrito no resto? O que Snape queria dizer com "vamos ao que realmente interessa..."? Será que ele tinha deixado alguma informação naqueles manuscritos sobre as horcruxes? Sobre Voldemort?

Mas, agora, para que poderia servir? Depois que tudo já havia terminado, as horcruxes destruídas, Voldemort tinha sido derrotado para sempre... qual poderia ser o benefício de ler aquilo tudo?

Tudo bem, havia aquele monte de insinuações sobre ele ter estado em Godric's Hollow, aqueles comentários "mais pra frente eu conto..." que o deixavam louco.

Valia a pena saber o que Snape tinha escrito? Valia a pena ler o resto?

Quantas outras surpresas indigestas ele encontraria naquele calhamaço de confissões?

Harry estava muito cansado, com sono, confuso e dividido. Apesar de todo o mal-estar, também estava cada vez mais curioso. Resolveu dormir um pouco, e, depois, procurar a única pessoa capaz de ajudá-lo.

- Harry? HARRY!! Você ainda está ASSIM?? Você está bem??

Harry sentou depressa na cama, assustado e meio tonto. Começou a esfregar os olhos sonolentos e confusos, estranhando o ambiente, tentando se localizar. Enquanto isso, o movimento no quarto continuava.

- Ah, Mione, dá um tempo! Deixa o cara acabar de acordar, primeiro...

- Rony, ele está dormindo há mais de 12 horas seguidas!

Alguém abriu as cortinas, e o sol fraco da manhã de inverno iluminou um pouco o quarto. A ponta de uma varinha se acendeu, iluminando um pouco mais.

Só então ele se lembrou. Tinha cochilado um pouco em casa. Depois, ainda antes do almoço, tinha vindo para a Toca Cansado, tinha finalmente desabado na antiga cama. Se o que Hermione dizia era verdade, ele provavelmente tinha dormido até o dia seguinte, quase 18 horas seguidas...

Harry, então, se sentou melhor na beirada da cama e deu um sorriso, tentando demonstrar que estava acordado e bem.

É claro que isso não fez nenhuma diferença para a bruxa indignada, que continuava a desfiar um sermão à sua frente. Alguma coisa sobre a necessidade humana de comer e descansar adequadamente. Ele não estava mais prestando atenção no conteúdo. Sentia-se incrivelmente bem. Lá fora podia estar nevando, mas ele se sentia invadido por um calor que não era do sol, que dissolvia o aperto em seu peito.

Antes que Harry pudesse abrir a boca, Rony veio em seu socorro.

- Mione... pega leve!! Hoje é Véspera de Natal, está lembrada?

- É claro que eu sei! Caso VOCÊ não esteja lembrado, Ronald Bilius Weasley, hoje é o nosso jantar de noivado... A Andrômeda já está lá embaixo com o pequeno Ted... Meus pais vão chegar a qualquer instante... Nós temos um monte de coisas pra fazer...

Revirando os olhos, por trás de uma Hermione indignada, ele ainda tentou contemporizar:

- Você acha que eu poderia me esquecer do momento mais feliz da minha vida até agora, meu amor? Fica tranqüila... em dois minutos a gente resolve tudo...

- Mas... não é essa a questão, Rony...

Mesmo fazendo força para continuar nervosa, Hermione ficou com as bochechas coradas, não conseguindo evitar um sorrisinho deliciado por ser chamada de "meu amor".

Harry riu da cena, sem nem prestar atenção ao conteúdo da discussão dos dois. Tudo o que ele sentia agora era que, sim, ele estava em família.

- Vamos lá, levante-se, homem! A Gina acabou de chegar...

A ruiva estava parada na porta do quarto, iluminada pelo sorriso.

- Bom dia!

Hermione percebeu a expressão de Harry se transformar, tornando-se cheia de paixão e totalmente alerta. Interrompeu a fala de Rony, cutucando-o sem sutileza.

- Bom, então... Vamos descer, Rony... A gente vai tomando o café da manhã, enquanto esses dois matam a saudade...

Rony não conseguiu evitar uma careta, franzindo a testa. Assistir a sua irmãzinha caçula trocando olhares tórridos

com o seu melhor amigo, dentro da casa dos seus pais, ainda era uma imagem meio desconfortável.

- OK... Mas não demorem, porque senão... a mamãe vai ter um ataque...

Hermione só balançou a cabeça, puxando-o na direção da escada.

- Ah, Rony...

Gina ainda sorria, com uma sensualidade espontânea típica. Entrou no quarto e se sentou na beirada da cama de Harry, ao lado dele.

- E aí, sentiu saudades?

Harry deixou escapar um suspiro, antes de responder com a voz um pouco rouca:

- Muito...

Aproximando-se mais, ela segurou o rosto dele nas mãos, bem junto ao dela. E, num movimento automático, ele se inclinou, tomando os lábios dela num beijo carinhoso, a princípio, mais e mais exigente em seguida. Ele queria muito se afogar naquele beijo, tomá-la nos braços e esquecer de tudo o mais. Mas Gina sentiu alguma coisa diferente na ansiedade dele. Afastou-se o suficiente para interromper o beijo e encará-lo com seus grandes olhos castanhos interrogativos:

- O que foi? Você está ... não sei... preocupado... angustiado com alguma coisa? Qual é o problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela o conhecia bem demais. Ele deu um novo suspiro e se afastou um pouco mais, para conseguir se concentrar no que o incomodava.

- Eu... eu recebi uma correspondência da Professora Minerva, há mais ou menos uns 3 dias.

- Ah, é? E o que era?

Harry, então, começou a contar tudo desde o início. Ela já sabia sobre as lembranças de Snape que Harry tinha visto na Penseira, que ele havia deixado antes de morrer. Por isso, já conhecia alguma coisa sobre o amor impossível dele por Lílian. Sobre a vida dupla que Snape tinha levado depois de se arrepender sobre a Profecia.

Mas, quando Harry falou sobre os diários de Snape que tinha recebido, Gina começou a entender porque Harry estava tão angustiado.

A ansiedade impedia que ele ficasse sentado. Ele se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro, passando a mão pelos cabelos despenteados.Resumindo o pouco que tinha lido até agora, já havia um monte de informações novas. Algumas bem chocantes, na opinião dele. Confessou seu desconforto e sua curiosidade. Gina ouviu tudo com interesse paciente, sem interromper.

- ... E eu não sei mais se vale a pena continuar lendo aquilo, Gi... Afinal, tudo acabou, não é mesmo? A Guerra acabou... Voldemort foi derrotado... Tudo isso é passado, eles estão todos mortos... Snape, minha mãe, meu pai, Dumbledore... Sirius, Remo... Então...

- Mas tem uma porção de coisas que você ainda tem vontade de saber, não é? E muitas dessas coisas só os que já morreram poderiam contar... Não é isso?

- É... Acho que, em parte, é isso...

Ele se sentou de novo ao lado dela, mais calmo. Era muito bom poder desabafar. Saber que ela podia entender tão bem o que ele estava sentindo.

- É difícil, Gina... Eu tenho tantas perguntas.. Tanta vontade de saber mais sobre o passado... sobre o Snape... sobre os meus pais...

Gina segurou as mãos dele nas suas e o encarou. Sua expressão séria fazia parecer muito mais velha do que os seus 17 anos. Quando falou, sua voz era tão tranqüila, que Harry teve certeza de que estava diante da pessoa certa.

- Harry... Eu acho que posso entender o que você está sentindo. Você conheceu Severo Snape em vida com o olhar de criança. Sem saber nada sobre o passado, sem ter a menor idéia do que ele sentia ou pensava. Só depois dele morto você pôde entender um pouco do verdadeiro Severo Snape.

Ela fez uma pausa, esperando uma resposta. Mas Harry só aceno em concordância. Então, ela continuou:

- Saber que o Snape que você odiava por todo o tempo de escola era apaixonado pela sua mãe foi um choque. Foi o primeiro choque, na verdade. Descobrir que eles se conheciam desde crianças, eram amigos... e desde aquela época ela já era muito especial para ele...

Uma pausa rápida e ela continuou:

- Ver todas essas coisas na Penseira, e agora ler esses manuscritos... Perceber a intensidade do amor que Snape sentiu por ela, durante toda vida... É, eu imagino que deve ser muito desconfortável pra você.

- É, com certeza!

- É difícil, eu sei, mas ajuda a entender o passado, Harry. Você já sabia que Snape odiava você, não é? Só que tudo parecia tão... injusto. Tão aleatório. O fato de você ser tão parecido com seu pai, como todos dizem... O fato de Tiago Potter, o seu pai, ter conseguido conquistar o amor da vida dele... Não faz muito mais sentido todo o ódio que ele sentia por você, agora? Harry, ele amou sua mãe mesmo depois dela ter se casado com outro, com o homem que ele detestava... Mesmo depois dela ter morrido...

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Isso tudo é tão...Toda essa história dele, Harry, é tão triste! Tão... humano! Acho que gosto do Snape, depois de conhecer essa história toda.

- Ah, não sei... Eu às vezes acho que seria um cara bem mais feliz se continuasse um completo ignorante sobre as coisas que o maluco daquele Snape escreveu nesse Diário...

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo que essa história toda sobre ele e a sua mãe é muito ... esquisita. Eu fico imaginando... Se eu lesse, um dia, as fantasias romântico-sexuais de algum cara a respeito da minha mãe... Ai, ia ficar meio... muito...esquisita, eu sei. Mas... se você tentar esquecer que ela é sua mãe...

- Ah, fala sério, Gina!

- É sério, Harry! Você podia tentar, pelo menos. Entender, perdoar o cara. Pensa bem... ele enfrentou o diabo para manter o disfarce até o fim. Enfrentou tudo, preconceito, desconfiança e, mesmo sem que ninguém soubesse, se manteve fiel a Dumbledore até o final. Teve um único amor na vida... e esse amor foi impossível... E continuou amando a mesma mulher, com a mesma intensidade, mesmo depois dela ter morrido, por mais de uma década! Harry, isso é muito romântico... e triste! Não é à toa que ele era tão amargo... No fundo, ele foi uma figura trágica, dramática, não é? Uma espécie de herói. E sem nenhum reconhecimento em vida...

Como ele nada respondesse, ela continuou:

- Ah, Harry! Isso tudo não te deixa, meio assim... com pena dele? Não exatamente pena... Compaixão seria a palavra certa. Porque dá pra entender, tentar se colocar no lugar dele.

- Mas eu não sei se quero entender mais do que já entendi até agora...

- Pensa bem! Essa é uma chance única de você, finalmente, entender o que esse cara pensava, porque agia do jeito que agia... porque fez tudo o que fez. E, quem sabe, se você achar que deve... Redimir o cara, de vez.

Harry não disse nada. Suspirou, desviando o olhar, ainda angustiado. Ela continuou a argumentar:

- Veja bem... Talvez não fosse esse o objetivo principal do Snape ao mandar esse diário pra você. Mas, no final, acho que ele também queria ser compreendido. Ser aceito, redimido, por mais alguém, além de Dumbledore. Afinal de contas, com Dumbledore morto, acho que, no fundo, ele tinha medo que ninguém nunca soubesse quem ele era de verdade. O que ele sentia e pensava...

Harry continuava com o olhar distante. Mas parecia menos dividido, mais pensativo. Ela aproveitou para concluir seus argumentos:

- Ah, e você não fica curioso com o tanto de informações que podem estar aí ainda? Essa história de que o Snape esteve em Godric's Hollow, por exemplo? E todas as conversas que ele teve com Dumbledore? Tudo bem... eu poderia viver sem saber certos detalhes sobre a mãe do Draco...

Os dois riram, aliviando um pouco a tensão. Mas Harry voltou a ficar sério;

- Pois é... Mas o problema é que... O que me deixa um pouco incomodado, também, é... ler sobre essas pessoas... Todas as pessoas... Na visão do Snape. Algumas eu nem cheguei a conhecer direito...

Ela entendeu o que estava por trás daquele comentário:

- Você tem medo do que vai ler sobre seus pais. Afinal, vai ter só a versão de Snape dos fatos. E Snape odiava o seu pai. Depois daquele lembrança do tempo de escola, você tem medo... de se decepcionar?

- Ah... não sei.

- Harry, escuta uma coisa. É muito difícil, quando a gente cresce, perceber e aceitar que os nossos pais não são aqueles super-heróis perfeitos que a gente imaginava que fossem. Descobrir alguma falha, um defeito. Eu sei. E no seu caso, é muito pior, muito mais complicado. Porque você praticamente não conheceu os dois. Tinha só uma imagem idealizada dos jovens corajosos, os heróis que morreram lutando contra o mal, quando você ainda era um bebê. Ei, olha pra mim...

- Hmm.

- Harry, ninguém aguentaria sustentar essa imagem na vida real. Eles eram pessoas normais, como eu e você, com qualidades e defeitos. Os dois se amavam, todo mundo garante isso... até mesmo o Snape. E os dois amavam muito você. Qualquer coisa que você possa encontrar escrita nesses diários sobre o seu pai... tenha em mente que Snape tem uma visão parcial, muito prejudicada, no que diz respeito a ele. Nenhum dos dois era perfeito. Um era mieo que o oposto do outro, e acho que se detestavam igualmente. Mas, provavelmente, os dois foram homens excepcionais... disputando o amor de uma garota muito especial.

Ela se aproximou e segurou novamente as mãos dele. Encarou-o, os seus grandes olhos castanhos cheios de emoção, mergulhando profundamente nos dele.

- Acho que devem ser esses olhos. Esses olhos verdes devem ter algum tipo de feitiço especial, só pode ser... Pode apostar... Porque eu não posso olhar para eles sem me derreter toda, também...

Harry sorriu,e ela lhe deu um beijo suave e depois continuou:

- Eu tenho uma idéia. Vamos ler juntos um pedaço desse Diário, enquanto eu estiver aqui. Que tal? Pode ficar um pouco mais fácil... Eu acho que talvez você encontre nesses manuscritos as respostas para as dúvidas, as questões que ainda estão mal resolvidas... Talvez ainda falte isso para você conseguir ter paz, de uma vez por todas...

Ele a puxou num abraço apertado.

- Gina... Eu já te disse o quanto eu te amo?

Ela apertou o abraço, mas depois se soltou, as bochechas coradas e os olhos brilhando. Sorrindo maliciosa, respondeu:

- Hmmm... Falar é fácil, Sr. Potter. Quero que você me mostre, mais tarde... Agora vamos descer para o café antes que o Rony volte aqui com alguma coisa sutil como um extintor de incêndio, por exemplo...

Ele deu uma risada, e os dois desceram, de mãos dadas.

- Ei! Eu já te contei que fui convidada para jogar com as Holyhead Harpies?

- Sério? E você está pensando em aceitar?

- Claro! Nem que seja por um ou dois anos... Eu quero sentir o gostinho de ser jogadora profissional... antes de assentar, virar uma mulher responsável, casada e mãe de família...

Harry queria estar com os Weasley.

O ano tinha sido difícil para eles. E esse seria o primeiro Natal da família sem Fred. Além das ausências  
de Remo e Tonks...

Agora, depois do jantar de Natal, sentado com Gina deitada no seu colo, Harry olhou em volta.

Andrômeda tinha vindo passar as festas com eles, trazendo o pequeno Ted. Agora, com o bebê mamando tranqüilo no seu colo, enquanto Fleur  
balançava um brinquedinho para distraí-lo. Encantada com as mudanças de cor dos cabelos dele, comentava a sua vontade de ter logo um bebê também.

Aos poucos, os casais haviam se acomodado para ouvir o rádio. Lá estavam, ao seu lado, Rony e Hermione, muito próximos,  
sussurrando segredinhos e rindo.

Mais à frente, Jorge, ainda abatido, apoiava a cabeça no colo de Cátia Bell, que alisava seus cabelos, num silêncio carinhoso. Ao lado deles,  
o Sr e a Sra. Weasley, estavam os dois de olhos fechados, pareciam ser os únicos a acompanhar a música, abraçados.

No sofá, o Sr. e a Sra. Granger pareciam se divertir imensamente  
experimentando os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, trocando impressões sobre os doces.

Agora, mais do que nunca, ele sabia que aquela era a sua família. Eles estavam juntos. Tudo ia ficar tudo bem.

Gina se levantou.

- Vamos lá, Harry. Vai lá pegar o diário e vamos ler um pedaço, começando de onde você parou...

** 06 de setembro de 1991. **

Eu não tinha muita certeza se tinha valido a pena dormir na noite anterior. Aquele sonho tinha me deixado péssimo. Mal-humorado, ansioso, irritado. Fisicamente dolorido.

Eu estava esgotado, física e emocionalmente. E sabia que na manhã de hoje teria a primeira aula de Poções do garoto. Tinha que dormir. Na noite de ontem, tudo o que eu queria era o descanso de uma noite de sono sem sonhos.

Preparei uma Poção mais forte dessa vez.

Não sei como mas, de alguma maneira, esse acabou sendo um erro ainda maior.

Porque sonhei de novo. E, se eu pensava que o sonho anterior tinha sido o pior tormento possível, eu não sabia de nada.

Dessa vez, no sonho, estávamos, eu e Lílian, num bosque.Só nós dois, no meio da noite, a luz do luar como única iluminação.

Estávamos frente a frente, nos encarando, em silêncio, num clima estranho. Como dois lutadores que se estudam, cada um do seu canto do ringue, antes do próximo movimento.

Lílian quebrou o silêncio, começando a gritar furiosa:

- Seu idiota, arrogante, cego! Eu amava você! Eu amei você desde criança! E o que você me deu em troca? O que eu recebi? Você mergulhou nas Artes das Trevas... Se enturmou com aquela gangue de Sonserinos nojentos... Você se tornou preconceituoso contra bruxos como eu, que vinham de família trouxa. Não soube valorizar o que tínhamos... Cego pela ambição, pela inveja... Ingrato! Preconceituoso! Quando eu defendi você, quando tentei proteger, ajudar você... você me xingou de Sangue-Ruim!

- Não! Lílian, por favor, me perdoa! Eu já te pedi perdão, tantas vezes... eu...por favor...

- Por favor? Será possível que você ainda não entendeu, Severo? Depois de todos esses anos? Ah, Severo...

Para o meu maior espanto, ela se atirou sobre mim, jogando os braços em volta do meu pescoço, colando o corpo no meu. Era mais do que um abraço, tão íntimo que provocou em mim o mesmo calafrio que eu percebia nela.

- Ah, Severo... Eu vejo você nos meus sonhos... – Lilian sussurrava. – Escuto a sua voz dentro da minha cabeça. Acho que nunca deixei de te amar... Mesmo quando você destruiu meu coração... Mesmo depois... Mesmo quando você me traiu..

A emoção daquilo fez com que uma onda de choque e vergonha me invadisse, mesmo ali no sonho. E eu a soltei e nós voltamos a nos encarar. Os dois com a respiração difícil, ofegantes, como se tentássemos recuperar o fôlego.

- E se eu lhe disser para ir embora, agora? – Lilian perguntou, levantando o rosto até que nossos olhos se encontrassem. – Se eu exigir que você nunca mais ponha as mãos em mim?

Eu agarrei os seus cabelos com paixão, disposto a implorar.

- Não faça isso... Eu não vou agüentar, Lílian. Fique comigo agora, ou me amaldiçoe para sempre!

Ah, como eu queria tocá-la... Acariciar aquela pele suave...Mas quando as minhas mãos sedentas já buscavam a carne quente e macia dela, quando já começava a saboreá-la, usando aquelas sensações deliciosas para me abastecer... Ela se afastou, me empurrando com as mãos no meu peito e os olhos verdes transbordando de lágrimas e me encarando com uma expressão de dor.

- Não, Severo. Agora é tarde demais.

- Não, não é tarde... Lílian... Eu te amo. Eu sempre vou te amar...

- Por que, então, Severo? Por que você me traiu? Por que você colocou o Lorde das Trevas para me caçar... para me matar? Por que, se eu te amei tanto? Eu te amava tanto... Por que você fez isso comigo?

- Não!! Não, Lílian...por favor... Me perdoa!

- Você condenou o meu filho à morte. Por que o meu filho, Severo? Por que matar o meu filho? Um bebê...

- Não! Eu não sabia!! Não, Lílian... por favor... acredite em mim, eu não sabia!! Me perdoa!!

- Você não entende, não é? Ah, Severo... O Harry... O meu filho...

Ela se afastou um pouco mais, interrompendo-se. As lágrimas agora corriam livres pelo seu rosto.

Eu desviei o olhar como se aquelas lágrimas dela fossem indecentes. Lílian parecia hesitar. Ela se aproximou e segurou o meu rosto, me forçando a encará-la.

- O Harry…

Ela falava com voz baixa, quase um sussurro.

- ... Ele não é filho de Tiago...

- Como é?

- Não, o pai do Harry... não é o Tiago. O pai dele é você, Severo!

- O QUÊ??

- Você precisa saber...antes que seja tarde demais. Você é o meu grande amor, Severo. Sempre foi, sempre vai ser. Todo o resto... foi só uma ilusão. Eu nunca iria admitir isso, nem pretendia procurar você... nunca mais. Mas então eu soube... Ah, Severo!

Eu não conseguia dizer nada, engasgado, perplexo e incrédulo.

- Quando eu soube que Lorde Voldemort colocou os Comensais da Morte atrás do meu filho... do nosso filho... eu sabia que tinha que contar a você, e pedir a sua ajuda... Eu vou morrer. Eu sei que eu vou morrer. Salve o nosso filho, Severo... Salve o Harry... Só você pode...

- Você está ficando louca... Não fale besteira... Isso tudo é um... absurdo... é mentira... Mentira!

- Você sabe que não, Severo... Olhe bem dentro de você... Você sabe a verdade... Você sabe que é tudo verdade!

- Não!! Não, não pode ser... não...

- Você nos traiu, Severo... Você me traiu... Agora... Proteja o Harry...proteja o nosso filho!

A voz dela estava falhando, cada vez mais fraca. Eu vi o brilho dos seus olhos se apagando... Desesperado, agarrei-a pela cintura, abraçando-a de novo. Mas senti seu corpo mole e pesado.

Minhas mãos estavam ficando molhadas. Quando eu olhei, vi que o sangue jorrava do corpo dela, encharcando as minhas mãos, as vestes dos dois, tudo à nossa volta... Eu queria gritar, correr, pedir ajuda, qualquer coisa... mas parecia estar pregado no chão.

- NÃO!!!

Eu acordei com o meu próprio grito no escuro. Suando, levantei da cama, nauseado, tonto, e fui vomitar no banheiro. Atordoado, meu mal estar suavizado pelo anonimato da escuridão da madrugada.

Aquele sonho... O que era aquilo? Tudo tinha sido tão nítido, tão real, tão... cruel. Todo aquele desespero, aquele horror... Aquilo continuava me perseguindo, mesmo depois de acordado.

Fiquei um bom tempo andando de um lado para o outro, no escuro, tentando esfriar a cabeça. Tomei um banho gelado.

Depois, resolvi tomar só um café preto, sozinho, nas Masmorras, ao invés de subir para o café-da-manhã no Salão.

Foi então que tive a idéia de escrever nesse diário, detalhar o sonho.

Expurgar, numa catarse. Quem sabe assim, recuperar o controle para me preparar para o que me esperava logo pela manhã: Aula Dupla de Poções com os calouros da Grifinória e da Sonserina.

_**Oceano - Djavan**_

_Assim que o dia amanheceu  
Lá no mar alto da paixão  
Dava pra ver o tempo ruir  
Cadê você, que solidão  
Esquecera de mimEnfim, de tudo que há na terra  
Não há nada em lugar nenhum  
Que vá crescer sem você chegar  
Longe de ti tudo parou  
Ninguém sabe o que eu sofri_

_Amar é um deserto e seus temores  
Vida que vai na sela dessas doresNão sabe voltar, me dá teu calor  
Vem me fazer feliz porque eu te amo  
Você deságua em mim e eu oceano  
Esqueço que amar é quase uma dor  
Só sei viver se for por você!_

...** mesmo dia, 21h **

Primeira aula de Poções da nova turma de calouros da Grifinória e da Sonserina. Meu humor estava péssimo depois da noite que eu tive, minha disposição para enfrentar essa nova horda de calouros era nula.

Ser professor nunca foi fácil. Não era exatamente o que eu esperava quando aceitei o trabalho. E a minha expectativa inicial já era meio baixa...

Mas já que era esse o único jeito de continuar vivendo, com o tempo, eu resolvi me adaptar. Sou um homem pragmático, acima de tudo.

Então, fui tratando de me adaptar e a me encaixar na rotina do Castelo. Depois de um tempo, passei a me sentir quase confortável. A tranqüila solidão das masmorras. Eu fui encontrando paz naquilo que eu fazia.

E não era só isso. Pela primeira vez, eu tinha a chance de impor a minha visão de justiça. Era eu quem estabelecia quem devia ser punido e quem seria recompensado. Os alunos eram insolentes, malcriados? Eram idiotas metidos a engraçadinhos? Eu impus a minha autoridade. Eu impus disciplina. Eu podia EXIGIR dedicação à minha matéria, EXIGIR respeito.

E se havia uma coisa naquele serviço que me dava prazer era saber que agora era EU quem tinha controle sobre os alunos. Eu tinha o poder sobre eles. E que, se alguma coisa me deixasse irritado, com raiva ou desapontado, eu sempre tinha a possibilidade de descontar nos alunos.

Eu tentava, sempre, ficar satisfeito em fazer o que fazia, ficar em paz.

Mas era impossível deixar de sentir como se milhares de estilhaços de guerra me atingissem, a cada novo ano, a cada nova turma. Ao enxergar, nos novos rostos infantis dos calouros, as sombras do meu passado que voltavam para me perseguir.

Eu revia as minhas vítimas ali, todos os anos. Seus órfãos, sobrinhos, netos, afilhados. Em cada um deles eu podia adivinhar uma acusação muda, uma cobrança sutil.

Essa nova turma não era muito diferente. Mas era muito pior.

Ali estavam, de um lado, os rostos pré-adolescentes dos filhos dos meus antigos Companheiros no crime, meus amigos de fachada, dos ex-Comensais mais próximos. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott.

E, do outro lado, dessa vez, estavam os meus piores fantasmas.

Neville Longbottom. O filho de Alice e Frank Longbottom. O outro menino nascido no final do sétimo mês daquele ano maldito.

Mesmo antes de ler seu nome na lista de presença, ao vê-lo eu não pude evitar um tremor. O rosto redondo do garoto, o formato dos olhos... ele era a cara da mãe quando jovem.

Por que o Lorde das Trevas não o escolheu?

Se fosse ele o bebê da Profecia, minha vida seria completamente diferente agora. Lílian não estaria morta. Meu sofrimento era, pelo menos em parte, também por culpa desse garoto. Era só isso que eu conseguia pensar ao olhar para ele.

Mas, além disso, olha só que tipo, que figurinha ridícula! Parecia um idiota! Um gordinho assustado, que não conseguia formar uma frase sem gaguejar, nem cumprir uma ordem simples sem se atrapalhar. Seus pais tinham sido bruxos brilhantes, Aurores corajosos, temidos, famosos. E o filho? Uma vergonha patética.

E havia o garoto Potter. Harry Potter. Filho de Lílian Evans. E filho de Tiago Potter.

E eu tinha pensado, até vê-lo na minha sala de aula, que era impossível que meu humor pudesse ficar pior...

E aquele sonho... o sonho da noite passada ficava voltando na minha cabeça sem que eu conseguisse impedir. Principalmente, porque ele continuava absurdamente nítido na minha lembrança. Parecia real.

Comecei a chamada, como já era o meu costume. Pensei em me ater à rotina, para manter a calma. Mas não consegui me segurar quando cheguei ao nome de Harry.

- Ah, sim... Harry Potter. A nossa nova _celebridade._

Por Merlin, tudo naquele menino me esgotava. Saber o quanto ele era famoso. Todos em Hogwarts pareciam viver apontando a sua presença, prestando atenção nele por onde quer que ele fosse. Comentando o quanto ele é idêntico ao pai. EU SEI QUE ELE É IDÊNTICO A TIAGO! Eu tenho olhos, não tenho? De perto, então, era impossível não se espantar com o quanto ele era REALMENTE idêntico ao pai.

Terminei a chamada sem prestar muita atenção.

Ao encarar a classe, pela primeira vez depois da chamada, senti aqueles olhos verdes, os olhos de Lílian, me encarando. Havia tanta atenção... tanta curiosidade neles... um toque de... temor ingênuo. De expectativa.

Eu me lembrei, mais uma vez, das imagens do sonho, e tive que fazer muita força para manter o controle. Esvaziar a mente.

Quem era aquele garoto, afinal?

_Legilimens_, foi o que pude pensar. Antes que me desse conta, tinha conseguido penetrar na mente dele pela primeira vez, com uma facilidade espantosa.

Um túnel escuro me levou de volta, como se fosse uma viagem no tempo, a Little Whinging. Estava de novo na frente da casa número 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros. A casa dos Evans, que eu conhecia tão bem desde pequeno.

Eu podia ver, nitidamente, o garoto mirrado e magricelo, deitado na cama, no quarto vazio. Só uma coruja branca como única companhia. Folheando os livros novos da Escola, com curiosidade, interesse. Deitado, lendo, até tarde da noite... Hmm... isso era interessante...

Concentrei a atenção de volta ao meu discurso habitual de início de curso._- Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções... Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isto não é mágica. Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos..._

Os pequenos imbecis são incapazes de ver na minha matéria a sua verdadeira importância para um bruxo. O preparo das Poções é uma arte especial, uma ciência mágica importante, mas para eles parece que não passa de uma espécie de culinária de segunda classe.

Ah, mas para esses moleques, não... Tudo o que eles querem é voar nas suas vassouras, sacudir suas varinhas novas... agarrar aquele pomo idiota... feito uns macaquinhos exibidos.

É para esse tipo de cabeças-ocas que eu ensino... _  
_

_Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar fama, a cozinhar glória, até a zumbificar, se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar... _

... A cada ano, os alunos parecem vir mais idiotas. Mimados, superprotegidos, imaturos. Irresponsáveis, desinteressados. Incapazes de perceber a importância do que eu estava tentando ensinar.

A classe ficou em silêncio quando eu acabei.

O garoto havia folheado os livros em casa, não é? O que será que teria lido?

Lílian tinha se interessado por Poções desde o início. Eu me lembrava como se fosse hoje, o seu sorriso de puro contentamento ao folhear, pela primeira vez, o seu volume novinho de "Bebidas e Poções Mágicas"... A reverência com que folheou o meu, o que tinha sido da minha mãe. Eu senti um pontada de prazer, de orgulho...

- Potter! O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna?

- Não sei, não, senhor...

Claro, ele não era nada parecido com ela... Era como o Tiago, o pai dele. Idêntico, não é? Arrogante, metido... Achando que o sucesso de atleta era tudo o que importava... Um riso de desdém me escapou. Agora as coisas eram diferentes..._Potter!_

- Tsk, tsk... a fama pelo visto não é tudo.

É claro que eu podia ver que uma garota ao lado dele estava levantando a mão, toda assanhada. Mas o assunto agora era entre o Potter e eu!

- Vamos tentar outra vez, Potter. Se eu lhe pedisse, onde você iria buscar bezoar?

De novo, aquela garota cabeluda com a mão levantada!

- Não sei, não, senhor.

- Achou que não precisava abrir os livros antes de vir, hein, Potter?

Eu estava sendo cruel e injusto, eu sabia. Afinal, eu tinha VISTO que ele tinha aberto os livros...

Mas, também, se ele folheou os malditos livros, por que não tinha dado nem uma olhada para o de Poções? Será que ele não tinha nada além dos olhos da mãe?

- Qual é a diferença, Potter, entre acônito licoctono e acônito lapelo?

Aquela menina estava começando a me irritar, a mão esticada na direção do teto da masmorra.

- Não sei...

A voz de Harry parecia um sussurro humilde. Mas então, o VERDADEIRO Potter se revelou.

- Mas acho que Hermione sabe, por que o senhor não pergunta a ela?

Ah, eu devia saber! Metido a engraçadinho, respondão... era o Tiago, de novo, bem na minha frente! As risadas da classe só serviram para fazer minha fúria transbordar. Eu me virei para a menina cabeluda, prestando atenção nela pela primeira vez.

- Sente-se!

Trouxa! Eu devia ter imaginado...

- Para a sua informação...

E me concentrei no conteúdo das respostas, ruminando meu rancor. Eu tinha que tomar uma atitude antes que aquela miniatura de Tiago monopolizasse as atenções e o poder na classe, do mesmo jeito que era antes...

- E vou descontar um ponto da Grifinória por sua impertinência, Potter.

Pronto! Era assim que ia ser agora, Potter. As regras do jogo são outras. Ninguém mais vai se deixar seduzir pelas suas gracinhas, pelo seu sorriso cheio de charme, pelo seu carisma de bonitão bem-nascido.

Não! Agora quem manda SOU EU!

Separei os alunos aos pares e mandei-os executar a primeira tarefa: misturar uma poção simples para curar furúnculos. O tipo de coisa que um macaquinho treinado é capaz de fazer.

Enquanto eles trabalhavam, eu os observava de perto, caminhando por entre as mesas. Sou detalhista, obsessivo, perfeccionista. É importante que eles se esmerem nos detalhes.

Draco Malfoy mostrava desde o início a elegância da família. Era inteligente, ao contrário dos outros sonserinos. Seus gestos perfeitos me faziam lembrar de Narcisa.

É claro que não demorou muito para que os mais idiotas se revelassem. Neville Longbottom, o mais atrapalhado, conseguiu derreter o caldeirão do parceiro, fazendo a poção dos dois vazar pelo chão de pedra, fazendo furos nos sapatos dos dois. O caos se instalou na sala, com todos trepando nos banquinhos e o paspalhão do Longbottom com os braços e pernas cobertos de furúnculos vermelhos. Ah, por Merlin, por que o Lorde das Trevas não escolheu esse idiota?

- Menino idiota! Suponho que tenham adicionado as cerdas de porco-espinho antes de tirar o caldeirão do fogo? RRRR... Levem-no para a ala do hospital!

Ah, eu estava furioso, irritado, com raiva, exausto. Mas eu sempre tinha a possibilidade de descontar nos alunos quando isso acontecia, não é mesmo?

- Você, Potter, por que não disse a ele para não adicionar as cerdas? Achou que você pareceria melhor seerrasse, não foi? Mais um ponto que você perdeu para a Grifinória!

A aula acabou, finalmente, no meio daquela confusão.

O garoto ficou me olhando ali parado, por alguns instantes. Boquiaberto, feito um idiota.

Sonho estúpido. Essa miniatura de Tiago Potter... Idiota desse jeito... Meu filho?

Ah, de jeito nenhum... isso nunca. NUNCA!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pronto, moçada! Demorei, mas aqui está o capítulo 4 pra vocês. Demorei um pouco mais do que eu tinha imaginado, me enrolei com os feriados... Mas espero que gostem desse capítulo, meio dark... hehehe...

Só alguns comentários antes dos agradecimentos:

1) De nov, nesse capítulo tem um monte de referências à minha outra fic, SOMBRAS DA PRIMEIRA GUERRA. Copiei descaradamente a descrição da Lílian no jardim que está no capítulo "SETE DIAS" .  
De propósito, porque encaro essa fic como uma espécie de continuação da outra. Pra quem não leu, convido de novo... passa lá! Mas, quem está curioso e não tem pique de começar a ler outra fic com 19 capítulos, não esquentem: tudo aquilo que o Snape "se recusa a comentar" até agora, ele vai acabar falando no decorrer dos Diários...

2) Tenho uma visão muito particular e pessoal do Severo Snape: pra mim, ele é o personagem mais bem construído do universo potteriano. Ele é complexo, nem bom nem ruim... Uma espécie de herói/anti-herói, dramático, trágico...  
Como vocês podem notar, coloquei a minha opinião na boca da Gina nesse capítulo.

3) ao contrário da maioria daqueles que AMAM o Snape, eu também adoro o Tiago Potter. Não tenho a imagem dele como o egoísta metido boboca que muita gente tem dele. Mais uma vez, coloco uma pitada da minha opinião na boca da Gina nesse capítulo. Quis fazer isso porque, como Snape escrevendo nos seus diários, eu vou acabar "metendo o pau" no Tiago inúmeras vezes ao longo da fic. Mas quis deixar bem claro que nesse caso, quem odeia o Tiago é o "meu" Snape, e não eu.

4) Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou ter adorado a Cissy! Eu também adoro a minha Narcisa! Espero ter a oportunidade de colocá-la em cena mais vezes. Ela e o Sev são uma boa dupla. Mas eu prometo surpresas no quesito "mulheres de Snape" pra vocês, também.  
Ele não é um galã, não é um garannhão, nem está muito interessado na coisa, na verdade, mas... a mulherada não resiste a um herói dramático ao estilo Heathcliff dando sopa, não é? Me aguardem!!!

5) Capítulo dark esse, né? Confesso que pretendia dar um choque no Harry... e em vocês também, claro...hehehe... Mas prometo também humor negro, ironia e sarcasmo do bom e velho Sev nos próximos, pra variar...

Minha inspiração pra esse lado dele são aqueles detetives dos filmes noir do Humphrey Bogart, sabem? Pro lado dark, os heróis da irmãs Brontë são imbatíveis! Heathcliff e Rochester. Tenho certeza de que a JKR se inspirou nelas pra criar o Snape!

Agora, agradecimentos:

Obrigada a todo mundo que veio aqui conferir o capítulo, e em especial:

**Magalud, ****GabrielleBriant, ****MorganaBlack: **amo vocês, meninas! O que seria de mim sem os comentários, elogios e puxões de orelha de vocês, hein? Super, super obrigada, por tudo!! Vocês queriam saber a reação do Harry ao ler o diário do Snape? Dei uma canja pra vocês nesse capítulo! Espero que gostem! Também concordo com vocês: Cissy rox! Ela é a cara!

Aguardem surpresas a esse respeito, com disse lá em cima...

Super obrigada a todos que vieram aqui!! Espero que curtam!! Beijão!!!


	6. AVISO

**AVISO**

Resolvi postar esse aviso pra todos os leitores dessa fic, pra quem eu prometi que ia atualizar toda semana. Já faz um tempinho, e eu não voltei a atualizar, né?

Eu não esqueci nem abandonei a fic, não! Muito pelo contrário! Tenho boas notícias, na verdade. Consegui uma beta-reader, super sensacional, que está re-editando os capítulos anteriores e o capítulo 5! Espero que na semana que vem, se tudo der certo, eu possa postar o capítulo novo, e também os capítulos anteriores editados, betados e etc...

Além da minha beta maravilhosa, agora tenho também uma "gama" reader... Rs... Uma snapete - que é a própria encarnação do Severo Snape- , que prometeu meter a colher na fic, para tornar tudo com mais cara "snapeana"...

Muito obrigada a todos por enquanto, aqueles que vieram conferir e estão quietinhos, a quem veio e deixou comentários, super-super obrigada! Vocês são o estímulo para que eu escreva! Beijão pra todos e até breve.


End file.
